The Death Eater Girl
by SpeciousTales
Summary: Marietta Dolohov, the daughter of infamous Antonin Dolohov, has always been surrounded by murderers and the like. At a young age, she is asked to take on mature themes that no witch, especially one not of age, needs to face. Along the way, she gains some unsuspected friends, and an unlikely love interest. However, a mysterious antagonist won't let her have her happy ending...
1. The Death Eater Girl Chapter 1

Marietta landed roughly on the ground. Tears stained her pale pink cheeks. Her father loomed over her, snarling at her with disdain. Charlie was in the background, desperately trying to break his binds and assist his 8 year old sister. Weakly, Marietta pushed herself up, the agony of her father's curse still immediate in every movement she made. She didn't intend to fight back. She didn't have a wand yet, much less an escape plan.

The worst part of the entire scenario was that it was solely for entertainment. Marietta's father was a Death Eater. Infamous for being ruthless, cold and having a spiraling record of blood on his hands. "Being a Dolohov is an /honor/!" He barked at them, the harsh Russian lilt of his voice sending shivers through Marietta's small body. She looked helplessly at Charlie, whose head was hung low. Black hair hung over his face.

It was not the first time her father had tortured them, but it was, however, the first time she was made a spectacle of. A showcase in which her pain was for the sheer enjoyment of dark wizards and witches. A small rebuttal escaped Marietta's lips. Barely audible as it was, it only infuriated Antonin more. Grabbing her by the hair, he lifted her up, digging his wand into her throat. "You listen to me, you pathetic excuse of a girl. You will do as I say. This is a rather important night for you." He looked into her eyes. They reflected his personality-they were gray and icy. Twisted and sinister. They reminded Marietta of the cold iron gates in winter, the very same gates she would watch children happily pass by. Marietta wasn't allowed past the black iron rungs which held her prisoner. She had perhaps left the confines of the great walls surrounding the mansion once or twice. She was never allowed to know how to play or frolic. She walked her fingers along the black sheen of the metal, sometimes calling out to the children. They would stare. Once they laughed. She didn't know why. She didn't understand the games they played. She would give anything to join them. Her father would always find her and drag her back inside. Mostly he would scold Charlie for not watching her.

Marietta was scared of her father. She would never disobey him, and he knew that. Charlie, on the other hand, was rebellious. He paid little attention to anything he was ordered. He refused to learn Russian, perhaps the one bit of bonding Marietta and her father shared. He differed severely from Marietta, but was still her big brother of only a year's difference. They had different mothers, but they loved each other unconditionally. Charlie was the only person she could count on. Even on the darkest and most nightmarish of days, Charlie was there to comfort her. Sometimes he even made her laugh. Tonight, however, was not an occasion for laughing. Charlie refused to look up from the chair to which he was bound. He would always fight for her. Unsure of why she was forced to fend for herself, Marietta was pulled back to reality by another wave of a dark spell. Shuddering, Marietta nervously tapped her fingers against each other, whimpering quietly. Finally given satisfaction, Antonin put a stiff arm around her, bending down to speak in her ear. "Tonight, you become one of us…" He hissed. "Wh..What do y'mean, father?" Marietta glanced up at him quickly, the cold stare of her father suppressing her gaze back to the marble floors.

Straightening, he extended a hand. "Your left arm, my love." Surprised by the rare term of endearment, she cautiously gave him her hand. Charlie's head snapped up, bright blue eyes filled with horror. "MARI! DON'T DO IT! RUN! NOW! RUN!" He screamed, pulling against the magical ropes which held him to a chair. Marietta wasn't sure what to do. Furious, Antonin shoved Marietta aside. He strode over to Charlie, grabbing him by the jaw. "Do we have a death wish, boy?!" That was the only thing he ever called Charlie. Marietta had never heard her father refer to her brother as anything other then 'boy'. Charlie spat at him, looking straight into his eyes. "Leave her alone, you venomous snake."

Antonin's lethal expression, if anything, quickly grew amused. He refused to have himself made a fool in front of company. To Marietta's surprise, he stood tall once more. "I'll deal with you later…" Turning back to the crowd of dark wizards and witches, he outstretched his arms. "Are we all not here for a reason? Though he is gone, we shall still honor him…" He boomed imperatorially, as if addressing all of Britain. Antonin, as sadistic as he was, had a the gift of being a true orator. With this, he grabbed Marietta harshly by the elbow. "Morsmordre." Antonin whispered. Marietta blinked. Her eyes slowly trailed to the searing pain of her wrist held tight by her father. Black ink swirled around forearm, beneath her skin. It burned, but subtly, in a strange, almost pleasant way. Marietta stared. Charlie was screaming frantically in the background, one of the Dark Wizards in the large sitting room using a silencing charm promptly. The black cloud on her arm churned, resembling a black sea under a dark storm. The ink began to clear. Curves and blotches representing shadows grew more apparent. After what seemed to be an eternity, left on her pale arm was the horrific image of the Dark Mark. The very image of the Dark Lord himself. The skull stared at her, the snake looping around itself. Marietta stuttered. There was so much she didn't understand. The pain was subsiding from the tattoo. The lights flickered in the room, an eerie green glow illuminating the tears streaming down her cheeks.

Hushed murmurs filled her father's manor, a much larger representation of the mark hovering above their heads. The smoky Dark Mark above them matched the one on her arm. Daring to look up, Marietta's eyes met the only person she could call a friend. Octavia stood under the iron clad grip of her own father, Caesareus Selwyn. Octavia was no younger then Marietta, just a week older. Wiry blonde hair wisped around a black capelet. Her head trailed to the floor. Octavia's bony fingers slowly pulled up her own sleeve, revealing the tip of her own mark. Marietta instantly weakened. She began to shake, growing nauseous as she recognized a pool of her own dark blood on the floor. Marietta's blonde hair cascaded over her shoulders as her head fell. She was exhausted. Ache filled her weak body. She collapsed, curling into a ball and shaking.

Charlie was silently mouthing off to Antonin. Tears flowed down his pale face. Antonin could care less. Looking with disgust at his crying children, he kicked at his daughter as if she were a corpse. She didn't move. Too exhausted to care about the pain she expected. Her vision was blurred. Suddenly Charlie was above her, hugging her tight. "It's alright, Mari, we'll be ok.." His voice was distant. He caressed her cheek lovingly with the tips of his fingers. Marietta groaned, lifelessly being held and comforted by her brother. She felt herself moving. Pain was coming from somewhere. It shocked her, and she shuddered violently. She longed for death in that moment. Marietta wished for the sweet choking hand of sleep upon her throat.

Antonin backhanded her hard across the face. Opening her eyes, she saw the room was empty. The sconces that lit the black marble of the great hall were back on. The oriental rug was a hard pillow beneath her head. She was beside the lavish velvet couch. Marietta figured she had passed out cold. Charlie sat beside her, refusing to let go of her hand. Antonin, who was stooped down to hit her, stood tall once more. "Take her back to her room, boy." He turned, heading for his library- a collection of books written only on the understanding of pain and sorrow. "Heal her." Charlie ordered, staring at Antonin. Chuckling, Antonin only paused. With the briefest swish of his wand, he opened a closet door in the hall leading to the great sitting room. Silently, Marietta was sent backwards, coming to crash into a pile of coats and shoes. "Serpensortia…"

There was no need to say the spell. Antonin was a master of silent magic. He knew how to break his daughter. Antonin said it aloud only so he could threaten Marietta with it later. To keep her in his control. Upon his uttering, out of his wand slithered a long black figure. It was hazy at first, but solidified. The snake slowly slid along the marble floor towards her. It was of no particular species, simply a reptile created genuinely for torture. It crept towards the closet, hissing rhythmically. Long and thin. Reddish black markings swirled along its back, forming strange patterns each time it constricted to move. "W-What? P-Please, no! Father?! PLEASE!" She begged to him to call back the creature. Charlie was being restrained by Antonin. "LET HER GO! CALL IT BACK!" Charlie bit his father's hand, drawing blood. Out of quick shock, he released his grip enough for Charlie to duck and dash towards Marietta.

"CRUCIO!" Without a second thought, not that he needed one, Antonin sent the spell towards Charlie. With only a few minor spells, her brother's early-received wand was useless. Charlie fell, screaming. Marietta huddled back in the closet, the snake beginning to coil around her leg. "S-Snake…" She whispered. Marietta had no tears left to cry. She had done nothing wrong. Antonin knew Charlie's weakness. His sister. Marietta was in incomprehensible pain. The world swirled around her. She wanted it all to end. The snake was coiling around her torso, licking at her skin. Marietta remained silent as her father closed the door. He stared at her for a moment. Marietta's seagreen eyes begged him. Still, he shut it. A crack of light allowed her to see. Pulling back, she saw the whitish-blue fangs of the reptile as it struck into the soft skin of her neck…


	2. The Death Eater Girl Chapter 2

Marietta rubbed the scar on her neck as she always did when anxious. Whistles blew all around her. Charlie face was unfurled into a smirk, leading the way through the platforms. Finally free of their father. She steadily pushed her own cart behind him, bustling muggles pushing past and occasionally staring. "One, two, three…" Charlie ran through the wall between platforms 9 and 10, disappearing. She hadn't even noticed they had arrived. Marietta glanced quickly at a conductor of King's Cross Station. He was checking his brass pocket watch, sticking it back into his pocket in exchange for a hankerchief. With a loud snort, he blew his nose. "Alright, let's get a move on, SHALL WE?!" He was ordering people about nasally. Shaking her head, Marietta sighed. "9 ¾, here I come.."

Marietta was entering her third year in Hogwarts. She was a Slytherin. Slender and of average height. Blonde curls fell to her shoulders, and her green eyes pierced through the crowds as she made her way onto the platform. Emerging from the brick wall, Marietta immediately felt out of place. Mothers and fathers were hugging their children, laughing merrily and loading on luggage. Charlie was immediately beside her, moving her along. He sensed her tension, and she kept her gaze down, looking away from the tear struck siblings as they bid farewell to their parents. "Don't worry about those prats. Melodramatic, the lot of them."

She smiled, nodding. Still, she glanced up, her eye catching an obnoxiously loud family. Red swirled everywhere. Quickly, Marietta recognized the troupe of freckles and pale faces to be the Weasleys. Her father rarely spoke of him, but when he did, Charlie told her never to repeat the words he used. They all looked astonishingly similar, with a few exceptions of blonde and brown hair. Marietta subconsciously shot a glare at one of them. She hadn't meant to be envious, but it had happened. Returning it, three girls, two with red hair and one blonde quickly whispered to each other. Marietta heard her name. She turned back to her cart, face burnt red.

Following Charlie, she slung a bag over her shoulder, running her hand along the rusty copper railing and climbing aboard the train. They made their way to the back, where all of the Slytherin's cabins were unofficially named. Marietta brushed her fingers against the wooden doors of the closed cabins, tracing along the dark wood stain. 'Someone ought to clean the carpets…' She thought to herself, scuffing at the dirty red rugs leading her to the back of the Hogwarts Express. The Dolohovs were ranked quite high in regards to the world of Dark Magic. Several conversations quieted as they passed, nods of respect given and gazes trailed downward. Marietta smirked slightly, soaking in the reactions.

They slowed as they reached the end of the train. Tapping one of the brass buttons that fastened the wood to the compartment walls, she barely noticed Octavia beckoning her over. Charlie glanced at them. "I'll be back with Yaxley, eh?" With a quick nod, Marietta slid into the cabin booth across from Octavia. "'Ello, Selwyn." She shot a threatening glare. "'Ello, Do-lohov." A surpressed laugh escaped Octavia. They often poked fun of the way their parents greeted each other. "What's up, mate?" Marietta sighed happily, a feeling of relief as the train began to pull out.

"Not much, I'll tell you. Siblings are such /bothers/, as always…Speaking of which, how's Charlie?" Octavia's eyes flickered, and she sat up the smallest bit. She had always had a crush on Marietta's brother. "Your future husband is just darling. Stubborn as the knots in Merlin's beard." Marietta snickered, tracing her finger down the edge of the compartment window. Octavia was bright red. "Oh, shut up, Marietta. Go get your robes on, would you?"

Marietta walked down the aisle, past cabins of rambunctious Slytherins. Her black Hogwarts cloak over her arm, she was casually doing up her tie as she surveyed the activity around her. "Doing it wrong, pretty." Sneered a voice behind her. Rolling her eyes, she turned, met by Charlie and a group of his flirtatious friends. "Sorry, did you know how?" She tilted her head, putting a finger to her chin in sarcastic reflection.

"Sure, I do." One of the older Slytherin boys stepped forward. He was a fifth year. His shaggy brown hairnear fell in front of his black eyes. His jaw was square, being he was slightly more muscular then the rest of the group. He was a star on the Slytherin Quiddtich team. Son of a prestigious dark wizard Marietta couldn't quite recall. Charlie was smirking. "OI! Are you flirting with MY sister, Jason?" Jason… Jason something. She couldn't recall his last name, but she didn't quite care. He was a player. A handsome player. He took Marietta's tie, widening it so he could fit his head into the loop beside hers. "This feel right to you, love?" He winked at Marietta. Sighing exasperatedly, she kneed him in the crotch. "I dunno, how does that feel, darling?" As he hunched over in pain, much to the amusement of the rest of the group, she fixed her green and silver tie.

Charlie grinned, aiding his friend. Marietta laughed, turning back and continuing to her cabin. "Oi, want something from the trolley?" She asked, peeking her head in. Octavia barely glanced up from her book. "Mmmm… Sure. Sugar quills?" Marietta nodded, slipping her arms through her cloak sleeves. "Sugar Quills it is."

Fastening the latch on her black cloak, she walked up through the aisle, making her way through cabins of the rest of the houses. Ignoring several dirty looks, she came across the trolley lady in the Gryffindor section. "Two sugar quills…please…" She mumbled. Her father had taught her not to be courteous to strangers, especially those of which she did not know the blood status. The old woman plucked out two sugar quills. "That'll be a knut, dearie.", She crowed, extending a crippled hand. Nodding, she paid and turned, heading back for her cabin. She kept her gaze down, clutching onto the treats. Her robes felt hot, and she began to grow strangely anxious.

Her strides lengthened as she grew closer to the end of the cabins. As soon as she thought she was safe, her hopes were obliterated by a chattering group of Weasley's. Marietta heard her name. Angrily, she glanced back to silence the group, instead colliding with someone in the process. "Bloody wonderful…" Whoever she ran into laughed. Marietta looked up, cheeks hopelessly scarlet. The girl was blonde, and about the same age. She was exceptionally pretty. Her face curved pleasantly, and a soft pinkish hue colored her cheeks. Instantly, Marietta recognized her. "Filthy little Weasel…" Muttered Marietta, sneering. Standing once more, she made her way back. Dominique only grinned. "Bloody Dolohov."

Upon reaching her cabin, Marietta slammed back into her seat, tossing the sugar quills at Octavia. "Don't you want one?" She quirked an eyebrow, biting into the feathery white quill. "Not hungry…" Marietta mumbled, glaring out the window. The lights shook as the train crossed the long bridge over a great abyss, fog clouding below them. The sun had already set, and the full moon was white and ghostly far above them. Marietta leaned back slightly, worried her weight would somehow tip over the train. She swallowed, closing her eyes and digging her fingers into the green leather of the booth. "What is it, Dolohov?"

"Just tired.." Marietta mumbled. Taking a deep breath, she relished in the familiar, musky scent of the cabin. The squeak of compartment doors as they opened and closed. The laughter of the surrounding children. It was all familiar. It was almost eerily pleasant, Marietta left with the inclination she shouldn't be this excited to leave her father behind. Octavia called back her attention. "The train's slowed down, about bloody time we're here…" Marietta smirked, gathering herself as the train faltered in its rhythmic chugs.

She hadn't bothered to pay much attention to the sortings. Only a few names of the Weasley family caught her ear. She traced her finger around the rim of her empty goblet, a chin rested lazily in her hand. She longed for the Hogwarts feasts every year. The elves at her father's manor never seemed capable of the extraordinary flavors and mouthwatering treat the Hogwarts elves produced. Everything was always perfect. With no exceptions.

After what seemed to be the entire semester, the headmaster allowed the anxious students to fill their growling stomachs. A large platter of rolls and biscuits materialized in front of Marietta. She was surrounded by golden bowls of rich broths, plates piled high with assorted vegetables and cheeses. The savory scent of thick gravy and herbed beasts made Marietta nearly lose her composure. She joined the rest of the Slytherin table as they wolfed down the scrumptious delicacies, sighing contentedly as she finished, and their supper was replaced by dessert.

Treacle tarts, cakes, cookies, puddings, cold soups, fruit, chocolate lined the long table. Marietta gasped when a particularly delicious platter of . Eyeing the chocolate cake, she remembered Charlie. Looking around for him, she spotted him towards the end of the table. She grinned and waved. He simply stared back at her. His cold blue eyes looked away, and she saw the boy next to him muttering something. Both of their expressions were solemn, differing vastly from the merriment around them. Something told Marietta to turn away, and she quickly followed that instinct.

Her attitude remained relatively somber for the rest of the meal. Octavia noticed, but she kept quiet. Whenever asked a question or referenced to, Marietta simply inclined her head as an answer. As they were dismissed, and the newly adorned first years were chaotically directed to their common rooms, Marietta bolted for her brother. Charlie was already at the doors of the Great Hall. A great surge of students blocked her from the large stone doorway. She pushed past the Ravenclaws, ignoring several glares, and hurried towards the dungeons. Charlie was still nowhere to be seen, but glancing around in her growing panic, she recognized his group of friends sitting on a staircase as the students shuffled past.

Walking over briskly, they stiffened slightly when they saw her. "Dolohov." A boy nodded. They were all the Death Eater type. Pale, tall and deprived of something. It made their faces long, and circles beneath their eyes. It was unrecognizable at first, but important all the same. "Where is he?!" Marietta was slightly surprised at the aggression in her voice. "He'll be back later, sweetheart, don't worry about it." Jason nodded at her, even his own rambunctious disposition depressed by an ominous circumstance. Drawing her wand, Marietta glared at him. "Where is he?!" She hissed at him. They were all older then her, but it made little difference to Marietta.

Jason only laughed. "Should we show her, boys?" Smirking he looked at the rest of the group. Marietta growled under her breath, the group standing. "C'mon, sweetheart. You can walk up here with me." He extended a hand to her. Marietta shot a vicious glare at him. She quickly surveyed the rest of the group. 8 juvenile delinquents in total. They were all laughing. "C'mon, or else we aren't going anywhere anytime soon…" Grudgingly, Marietta took his hand. Infuriated, and face bright red, she followed him.

They walked up through the castle, moving noiselessly over the stone steps. They laughed for a while as they traveled, mocking the paintings they passed, or commentating on random subjects that spontaneously popped in through one ear and out the other. Marietta kept her wand in her freehand, Jason gripping firmly onto the other.

As they reached the 6th floor, the group simultaneously grew silent. Marietta frowned, looking back at them. "Why are you all-" A hand was clamped over her mouth by a dark skinned boy. His other hand held a finger to his lips. Sick of the cloak and dagger ritual the world seemed to be following, she shoved his hand away. Jason released Marietta's hand, which had grown quite sweaty from the unpleasant contact. They stood at a fork between two hallways. They were both dark, one leading to a set of doors that allowed passage to a covered bridge outside the school. This was the hallway the group chose, and they began for the doors, stopping abruptly outside.

Marietta was about question them once more, but a scream of agony interrupted her. It wasn't Charlie's. It was lighter in tone, less rough and jaggedy. Charlie had spent a lifetime of screaming. This voice was much softer, but earsplitting all the same. Jason cracked the door, shooting out a series of red sparks against the filmy moonlight the crept in. "_What?!" _answered a voice from the other side. Again, it wasn't Charlie's. This was much deeper then her brother's. It honed a course edge that was completely foreign to Marietta.

"His sister's here…" Mumbled Jason. He grabbed Marietta by the arm, pushing her out onto the bridge. The only light was from the moon streaming in through glassless windows. The stone bridge ran for several hundred meters, a wooden caterpillar roof above her head. In front of her were only one of three faces she recognized. Charlie was leaning back against a post of the roof, but quickly stood up when he saw her. "Marietta." He nodded in recognition, stiff and deadpanned.

Another boy stood across from him. He looked to be in his early twenties. His disturbingly pale face matched the hue of the moon. Dark brown eyes scanned Marietta over threateningly. Purple circles traced beneath his eyes. Marietta immediately felt meek. The stranger had a certain air of imperiality. He was dressed casually, in muggles clothing. Dark black jeans and a red dress shirt. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. His left arm was stained by the Dark Mark.

So shocked by the strange man in front of her, she almost didn't see the boy in pain on the ground. Marietta didn't know his name. He was a Hufflepuff, a year older then her. He was on his knees, head hung low. His own sleeves were torn away, blood seeping out through several dozen cuts. Peculiarly, his hair was a bright shade of blue. He was crying silently. Barely able to lift his head, he met her eyes. Stunned by the bright blue matching his hair, Marietta's gaze was pulled from him as Charlie kicked him over.

"So…" The pale faced man walked towards Marietta. "This is your sister…The infamous Marietta Dolohov." He crouched down, looking up into her eyes. He tilted his head as a predator might do when examining it's prey. Charlie bit his tongue. The jet black hair of the man differed so very much from his younger sister's curly blonde. Marietta stared at him. Her lungs were choked. She was worried a single breath would cause him to kill her. Chuckling, he smiled. Even the man's faint trace of kindness was cold. It was sinister. "Don't be afraid of me. I won't hurt you."

Marietta nodded. "How old are you, Marietta?" He straightened, placing a hand on her shoulder. His fingers arched like the legs of a spider, his nails digging into her skin. "Thirteen…sir…" Marietta shuddered slightly at his touch. The man simply shook his head. "She's afraid, Charlie. Why is she afraid?" He stared into Marietta's eyes. Charlie shrugged. "Always been timid. She's as good as any of us, though, I promise you that." He said this emotionlessly, as if he had never before seen Marietta.

"Let us take a little walk, shall we?" The man wrapped his arm around Marietta. It was awkward and rough. Charlie frowned slightly. "The professors may notice her absence. Perhaps another night may be better suited fo-" Charlie was quickly interrupted. "Are you questioning me, Dolohov?" The man let his wand slip slightly, leaving it pointed at Marietta. It was casual, not threatening, but it implied that he would happily do her a great deal of harm. Charlie shook his head, raising his hands. The boy on the floor groaned. "No, sir. I'm sorry if it sounded so."

The man slipped his wand into his back pocket. "So I thought. Dispose of him. Leave him alive." Kicking the blue haired boy in the head, he pulled Marietta beside him as they began down the bridge. Charlie sighed, kneeling down beside the Hufflepuff. "Not a word of this to anyone… We'll make it look like you took a tumble down the changing stairs." Charlie grabbed the boy by the arm. Glaring at Charlie, his hair turned a bright crimson. His eyes melted into black. Charlie snarled at him. "Oh, knock it off, Lupin." Charlie stood, taking one last glance at his distancing sister and the man, then dragged the crimson haired boy back inside.


	3. The Death Eater Girl Chapter 3

"How are you, Marietta?" The man looked out the windows over the lake. The mountains cast shadows against the rippled blue water. The moon a white saucer upon the deep navy. "I'm quite well. Yourself, sir?" The man chuckled. His laugh was hoarse and breathy. "I'm splendid, my young girl, splendid. Please, call me Tom." Something flickered in Marietta's mind. Tom was familiar,or, at least was the namesake. Father never referred to him as Tom, nor Thomas. Charlie once told her that the Dark Lord, the deceased wizard she forcibly supports, name was once Tom. Her thoughts were interrupted by the man's cruel tone.

"Does that sound familiar, my girl? My father and I share that name. Allow me to formally introduce myself. He extended his left hand, as his right was around her shoulder. "I am Thomas Marvolo Riddle… The second." He smirked. Marietta stared forward. Her heart turned to ice. Her head was a solid lead block. The world seemed to blur, but she was well and sturdy footed. "P-Pleasure…sir..." She took his hand. Rough and calloused though it was, his grip was gentle. Her soft skin seemed to be a bushel of cotton amongst fingers who had pricked thorns for eternity.

"Now, let me get quite quickly to the point." Tom looked at her. "Your brother…He has not always been faithful to me and my father, has he?" The man lowered his head, speaking into her ear. He hissed slightly, Marietta's mind flooding with the venom of a snake. "Lying is ill advised, my child…" The young girl was distraught. "Sir….Tom… My brother is a cynical person. He over thinks things. He is not selfish, but is sometimes rash and quick tempered in his decisions…I can't give an honest answer, as I don't know. I can tell you that he will obey you…." Marietta was not lying. Only stretching the truth to her advantage. She glanced at him quickly, met by the cold stare of his dark eyes.

"You're an intelligent young girl, Marietta. We both know you did not answer my question. I would prefer a yes or no…" He stopped, looking into her eyes. Her heart raced. "No, sir…" She looked down, her stomach pitting. She might as well shoved Charlie off of the towering bridge. The worst part of it was that she was admitting his betrayal to his own side. "And what of you, my dear? Have you been loyal to me?" He continued in his stride. Marietta opened her lips, words held back by something inside her. She managed to nod. "You are not /lying/, are you?" Marietta frantically shook her head. "I do not like liars…" Tom chuckled, sighing to a hasty sober.

"I am no liar…" Marietta mumbled. "Excuse me?" He shot a deathly stare at her. "Nothing. Nothing…" Marietta looked down. Tom's lips curled back into a smirk. "I thought as such. Now, listen, Marietta. I have faith in you… I know you will obey me. Will you not?" His tone was less friendly now. It lost a certain coo he had earlier used. Marietta nodded solemnly. "Yes, sir, I'll obey you. Every word." This brought the softened, refined sort of slur back to his voice. "Good… Good. Now, Marietta, this is what I want you to do…" Stopping their promenade, he turned her towards him, sticking his hands in his pockets casually. Marietta looked up at him expectantly.

"Oh, be, QUIET, ZABINI!" Charlie shoved a dark haired boy against the wall. In angst, he sighed, leaning back against the corridor stones opposite from the boy. Most of the group was laughing, Charlie being the exception. "You're making too big of a deal over this, Charlie. Calm down, mate!" The dark skinned boy laid a hand on Charlie's shoulder. "He's worse then you think. He is HIS son. The Dark Lord, Marcus!" Charlie brushed his bangs out from in front of his eyes. He rubbed a piercing on his nose as he always did when anxious. "She'll be fine, Charlie. She's a smart kid. She won't mouth off like you will." His friends continued to try and reassure him in vain.

"I know she's smart… I just dunno what to expect from that guy…" Charlie sighed. "You shouldn't worry so much. She's just your sister, Charlie. Does she have any real value? She's just baggage. She'll only weigh you down, mate." Comforted Jason .

Charlie shot a glare at him, whipping out his wand and flinging it to rest between Jason's eyes. "Call my sister 'baggage' again, and I will personally torture and kill you."

With this, Charlie turned on his heel, heading for the dungeons. He pushed pashed touring first years carelessly, snapping at a young Hufflepuff. His entourage didn't bother to follow after him, instead drifting off by themselves. Charlie slowed his pace slightly, wandering the corridors. His black bangs hung in front of his face as he sighed, shoving his hands into the depths of his pockets. He was distraught. He should've run away earlier. He shouldn't have stopped. He could've saved both himself and Marietta. If he couldn't save his sister, he could have at least saved himself.

Forlorn, Charlie collided with a wall in the dungeons. "Damn it…" he muttered, reaching up to wipe away the wet from his face. It wasn't blood. His hand was stained by his own tears. Charlie grunted, trying to shake of the quickly growing sickness in his stomach. He quickened his pace, tearing down halls. His vision grew blurred. He threw himself around, stumbling about like a drunkard. Collapsing to his knees, Charlie cried out. He wrapped his arms around himself, barely managing to hold his shattered mind together. He was angry at himself. He was too far gone. He wanted to hurt someone. To hear their pain. He wanted to watch them suffer. To catch a glimpse of the hell he was deserted in. It was endless. Any ray of sunshine vanished with the flick of his father's wand. Any chard of hope was destroyed by Antonin's crushing words. He pounded his fists against the floor, sobbing.

"Ch-Charlie..?" He saw Marietta walk up behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked back at her, his black bangs clumped together by the wet of his tears. His blue eyes were reddened at the edges. "Mari… C'mere…" He reached out to touch her, but she vanished. Her silky blonde hair wisped away like smoke. Illusions were the near constant plague of Charlie's distraught existence. In his most agonizing state, he saw what he wanted to. Heard what he needed to hear. The mentalities he pulled himself into were enough to keep him sane. To hold him when he was alone. More often, though, they only sent him into despair.

Charlie was back on his feet. He continued to wander. He didn't feel himself move. The grimy stone seemed to pass him, and grow narrow behind him. He was pushed by a separate state of his being. He was lost. Not in the winding hallways and tunnels of the castle, but in the intricate and relentless matrix of his mind. Somehow he found his way back to the Slytherin common room. Exhausted as he already was, he sat alone by a window. Being as the dungeons were submerged in the waters of the lake, he simply listened to the soothing lappings of the lake as they hit the windows.

An hour passed. Marietta still hadn't impatient, Charlie growled. The common room was empty. The lights dimmed magically, several torches casting the only light for him to watch the door by. "C'mon, Mari…" He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and scratching his head. He could barely see his black shoes tapping against the marble floor.

The bell striking midnight made Charlie pop out of his seat. Rubbing his eyes warily, he sat up. The door creaked open. Marietta's cloak hood covered her face as she soundlessly walked in and shut the door behind her. "MARI!" Charlie whispered loudly. "Where have you been?!" Marietta jumped, sighing and pulling down her hood. Charlie crashed down onto her. Practically choking her, he lifted her up. "Charlie, calm down, I'm fine…" Marietta mumbled.

"What did he say to you?! WHAT HAPPENED?!" He stared at her, shaking. Marietta looked down. "Charlie, I can't tell you…" Bewildered, her brother scoffed. "Why can't you?! Sure you can! You can tell me anything!" Marietta frowned. "Mari..?" Charlie's voice softened. "What is it..?" Sliding down from his arms, she took his hands. "I just… can't. Right now. He made me swear to it.." Charlie muttered angrily. "Of course he did…"

Marietta placed a hand on his cheek. Looking into his eyes, she spoke as softly as she could manage. "Charlie.. Why did he come? I know who he is, but I thought all of this was done with. You said we didn't have to worry about the Dark Lord. When father and everyone else dies, then the Death Eaters will be finished." Marietta knew she sounded childish. So naïve as to why everything in her world was slowly toppling. Charlie frowned. "I didn't know then… I didn't know he had a son. I thought it was over with. I'm sorry, Marietta, I really am… I guess… I guess it isn't over yet…"

"So that means… We still have to be Death Eaters?" Marietta stared at him. Her green eyes stung. Charlie hugged her tight, whispering. "Yes. It means we still have to be Death Eaters…"


	4. The Death Eater Girl Chapter 4

Thanks to a dreadfully difficult disposing of a Hufflepuff, Marietta was late for class. The clock tower struck eleven as she passed it. Cursing under her breath, her feet barely scraped the stone steps as she flew down them. She had an atrociously clean reputation, amongst the professors at least, and was highly respected and feared by mostly all those in the school. One tardy class in her lifetime would not easily taint that. However, Potions was a personal favorite of Marietta's, and she did not intend on missing it.

Coming to an abrupt halt, she collected herself. Today the Slytherins were paired up with Gryffindors. The class was already partnered. Only one table had a lone occupant. "Dolohov, pleasure you could join us." The professor nodded with contempt in her direction. "With Weasley. Now, I was just explaining to the rest of the class the properties of the Dogbane potion…"

Marietta, having already memorized and practiced the properties of the Dogbane potion, glared at the back of the blonde head in the back of the classroom. Sliding onto the stool, Dominique whispered to her, "Hi, Marietta! Great to be partners!" Marietta sneered at her, turning her attention to the professor as she settled her books.

Octavia, across the room, gave Marietta a sad glance. Barely noticing, she simply inclined her head, taking note to the instructions for brewing the potion. "Begin!" barked the professor. Sighing, Marietta rearranged the potion's ingredients to her fancy. "So, are you good at this stuff? I hate potions." Dominique huffed, waving her hand dismissively. "What's this? A Weasley earning a 'Troll' in Potions? What a surprise!" Marietta exercised the most sarcastic inflection she could muster, beginning to brew the potion.

Frowning, Dominique shook her head. "I never did anything to you. You don't have to be so… So downright mean, y'know. Let me help…" As Marietta charily added ingredients to the potion, Dominique picked up a small vial that was to be added next. "_Don't _touch that." Marietta hissed, snatching back the bottle. "Well, fine, Dolohov. I was only helping." Shooting a glare at her partner, the blonde Weasley rested her head in a hand, watching Marietta ressentfully.

After a few more minutes, and under the awkward eye of the professor, Marietta sighed. "Take this. Mix it three times counterclockwise. Don't mess it up, Weasel." She slid the spoon over to Dominique. Silently, she picked up the spoon, following Marietta's instructions. "Thanks. Why're you so crabby, anyways?" Tilting her head, a shower of flawless blonde hair angelically swooped off her shoulder. It was 50 shades lighter then Marietta's swarthy blonde, and naturally straight, differing in almost every way from her rustic curls. "I'm not crabby. I'm only annoyed to have a partner as imbecilic as you, Weasel."

On that note, Marietta released a handful of crushed herbs into the cauldron, successfully completing their potion. After a shower of praise from the professor, the class was dismissed. Instantly, Marietta collected her things. Making what she thought to be a Weasley-Free escape, the melodic tune of Dominique's voice caught her ear. "She's a _Death Eater,_ Rose. I saw her mark when her sleeve lifted. She doesn't _have_ feelings." Marietta's ears were hot. Her throat suddenly dried. Her steps slowed. Nodding to Octavia, they stalled until the classroom emptied. "I'm going to KILL that stupid blonde MUTT!" Marietta growled, referring to Dominique's father's wolfish traits.

"What did that idiot do _this _time?" Octavia questioned boredly, examining her fingernails. Marietta paced, twirling her wand from hand to hand. "She knows. She saw my blasted mark. She'll tell everyone in the bloody school!" Furiously, she threw up her hands, shooting sparks into the air. "Marietta, _calm down!_" Octavia placed a hand on the raging girl's shoulder. "I have just the idea." Looking over to Octavia, she smirked. "Oh, pray tell…" Marietta breathed deeply as Octavia revealed her devilish plan. "Let's get a move on." She pulled up Marietta's hood. "We've got a Weasley to play with."

The plan was fairly simple. The Weasleys constantly made plans to meet around the school. A quick stunning spell, a mild Obliviate, and an implanted memory were all they needed in exchange for a session with Dominique. Marietta and Octavia murmured quietly to each other as Dominique and Rose Weasley turned onto the corridor. Being the only four, Marietta casually spun around. "'Ello. Stupefy!" Unprepared, Dominique and Rose were sent backwards into the corridor wall. She quickly levitated Dominique, drawing back a tapestry to reveal a hidden corridor. "I'll catch up." Octavia mouthed to Marietta, casting the Obliviate on Rose.

The hall, illuminated by Marietta's wand, Dominique eerily led the way down the winding tunnel. Her foot steps echoed against the dark stones carrying them to the depths of the dungeons. Only the Death Eater children dared visit the misleading twists of the deep dungeons. The sconces on the wall distanced much more greatly then the occasional feet floors above them. The floor was scathed with muck and grime, and occasional patches of dark blood stained the cobblestone. Setting Dominique down roughly, Octavia emerged from the curtain. "All set.."

"Mother of Merlin…" Dominque began, freezing when she saw the two girls looming over her. Marietta only chuckled softly. "So, you know I'm a Death Eater…" Stooping down beside the wide eyed Dominique, she pulled up her cloak sleeve, revealing her mark. "Know what this is? It's my Dark Mark." Marietta cooed sarcastically. It scared her, sometimes, just how macabre she was. "Know what that means?" She hissed, holding her forearm parallel to Dominique's face. The Gryffindor only shook her head, eyes filled with irrevocable fear. "It mean's I'm going…" Marietta backhanded Dominique hard across the face. "To torture you."

Marietta stood tall once more, snickering. Octavia laughed, drawing her wand. "Would you do the honors?" Marietta stepped aside, gesturing to Dominique. "With _pleasure._" Octavia spat with venom. "Sectumsempera!" With a curt swish of her wand, Dominique screamed, scrapes appearing on her pale French skin. "P-Please! Stop it!" Dominique shuddered, crying out. Marietta snickered. "Pathetic, isn't she, Octavia?" Wickedly, Marietta stepped a foot onto Dominique's arm, grinding her shoe into a cut. Dominique screamed again in agony, sobbing. As they were several floors beneath the castle, the two Death Eaters were not worried in the least about the Weasley girl's screams being heard.

Dominique's incomprehensible pain drug out for the next couple of hours. Taking turns, Marietta and Octavia tortured her endlessly. The anger inside Marietta subsided slowly, and as she cast the last dark spell, she knelt beside Dominique. "Now… If I ever here you talking about the Death Eaters again, I'll take those pretty little eyes out and feed them to the Acromantula's. Not a word of this to anyone. We'll make it look like you tripped over your stupid self and fell down the everchanging staircase. Octavia?"

Stupefying the exhausted Dominique, they made their way to the floor of the staircases. Throwing the Weasley girl into the middle of the floor, she screamed. The two quickly made their retreat, laughing. "Think we got our point across?" Octavia grinned. "Oh, I believe so…" Marietta smirked.

Sliding into her seat at the Slytherin table, Marietta quipped back and forth with the surrounding Slytherins. Catching Charlie's eye, his face was forcefully lighthearted. Marietta frowned. Charlie knew she would notice his discomfort. Holding his goblet in front of his face casually, placed just right to block Marietta, he turned back to his friends. "Marco, pass me a roll, would you?" Nodding back at Charlie, the dark skinned boy tossed him a chunk of bread. "So, have you heard from him?" Jason ferociously tore at a chicken wing, much to the disgust of the staring Marietta farther down the table.

"No. Not since last time. Has that Lupin kid said anything?" Charlie looked at his carnivorous friend. Jason scanned the hall diligently, spotting Teddy Lupin amongst a group of laughing Weasley's with the Gryffindors. His vivid amber hair stood out. "Nothing I've heard… I think you're safe." Jason shrugged, picking up another drumstick. Charlie shook his head. Sighing, he looked up. That's when he saw her. Wincing, Dominique was fretfully trying to eat soup at the Gryffindor table. The spoon shook in her delicate hand. Beautiful blonde hair streaked like the trails of comets over her shoulders. "Merlin…" Charlie whispered to himself. Jason slapped the back of his head.

"OI! Are you listening? We're going to jump Lupin again. You in?" Charlie looked back to his plate, sighing. "Sure. Sounds fun. Where at?" As Jason explained the his plan on Lupin, Marietta prodded at her soup warily with her spoon. Octavia, ear leant to the Death Eater boy beside her, stared at Marietta. Frowning, Marietta stared at the two. "What? Spit it out!" Glaring at them, Octavia's eyes darted around. Leaning over to Marietta, she whispered. "Your brother is going to jump Lupin again. They say there was a prophecy in Trelawney's class. It had to do with Charlie, you, and the 'living son of the dead'." Marietta froze, mind zipping back to Thomas II. Octavia laughed. "You don't believe that, do you?" Marietta rolled her eyes, laughing. "Of course not. Don't be ridiculous."


	5. The Death Eater Girl Chapter 5

Marietta pulled up the hood of her forest green cloak as she emerged from a secret passage. This particular tunnel lead to the wing of the castle facing the groundkeeper's hut. The sun had set an hour before, just the same time as dinner began. She silently made her way toward the path to Hogsmeade. Alongside the wall, she heard the jeering of her brother's friends as they traipsed down the hall inside. Pausing to listen, she held her breath. "OI! Don't touch me, you Death Eater creep!" Teddy's voice faintly called out. Jason swore the Lupin boy out, and the group began to laugh all the more. She heard Charlie's voice once. She hated the mock tone he used. The harsh sarcasm and cruel jabs he practiced when intimidating his victims. It wasn't like him.

Marietta shook her head, pausing beside the stone steps as the group made its way out towards Hogsmeade. As they passed her, she saw Marco Zabini and Shay Yaxley dragging Teddy along. Charlie glanced back, Marietta ducking her head and closing her eyes. Waiting until she thought it was safe, she sprung up, running soundlessly after them. They made their way down the long wooded cobblestone, turning off onto a dirt path along the way.

Following, Marietta stayed at a fair distance. "Accendio…" She whispered, shooting herself off the ground and landing on a tree branch. Settling herself, she hugged tight to the trunk, watching the group. Yaxley and Zabini dropped Teddy, kicking him forward. Beginning to taunt him, Marietta sighed, watching. Teddy said nothing back. He knelt inside the circle of them, insults and sarcsasm being hurdled at him like cannonballs. Marietta couldn't tear her eyes away. What he said was not what shocked her, but what he did. At each quip, each merciless joke, his hair changed colors. From a bright teal, to an emerald green. Then from a vivid red to a deep violet. Though she was too far away to see, she assumed his eyes changed as well.

Marietta had heard rumors about Teddy. His parents had died in the war, but he was born shortly before then. His father, Remus Lupin was a werewolf. His mum was Nymphadora, a metamorphugus. He inherited traits of both, being able to morph into anything he desired, and have a peculiar craving for meat. So, as she reflected on the strange boy, Marietta didn't notice the band of Death Eaters several metres behind her place in the tree.

As danger made it's lurking entrance, the boys began to magically assault Teddy. Jason stepped far enough to the brink that Teddy shuddered violently on the ground. Marietta's hadn't heard the spell used, but she wished solely it would never be used on her. Every pulse in Teddy's body seemed to send out waves of pain. He screamed torturously. Marietta's lips parted slightly, as if she were to call out to him. Quickly shaking her head, she looked down to her lap.

Finally convincing herself to leave, Teddy screamed once more stopping her altogether. This time was drastically different. He was saying something. It was barely understood to her ear, but Marietta heard him clearly enough to understand. "I KNOW YOU'RE HERE! HELP!" As this escaped his lips, he looked directly at Marietta. Marietta grabbed the edge of her cloak, covering herself and squeezing closed her eyes.

Charlie was the first to look over. His gaze wasn't met by his sister. It was met by 20 men in full Death Eater robes. Charcoal cloaks. The signature skull mask. They hovered across the ground, silent as the death they brought with them. Leading them was Tom. He lacked the robes. Casually dressed in a muggle suitcoat with a white shirt. He looked up at Marietta casually as he passed, Marietta catching a glimpse of his cruel smirk when she cracked her cloak slightly to look. He winked at her. She stiffened, barely managing to refrain from breathing. The other Death Eaters hadn't spotted her, but were following their leader loyally as a dog does to his master.

"Congratulations, boys." Tom applauded them, sauntering over. "You've done quite well. I've never seen children do such a marvelous job." The group of boys stepped back, forming an awkward sort of blob. Charlie was behind Marco towards the left, out of the way. "Who's idea was it to come here, hmm?" Tom's dark eyes scanned the group. Jason timidly raised his hand, looking down. "Come, boy, come…" Extending a hand, Tom smirked. Jason shuffled towards him, keeping his gaze on the shocked Teddy.

Teddy kept his eyes locked on Marietta, though his disoriented expression made it seem completely random and with no meaning. "The perfect location, I think." Looking around, Tom swept his arm, gesturing to the trees. "Wouldn't want anyone to see this, now would we. Then you'd all be in some deep water…"

Marietta took this as her cue to leave. She soundlessly descended from the tree, walking back down the path. Clenching her fists, she was pale. She shook, eyes darting at the passing dark wood. "Mari..?" Charlie whispered to himself, scarcely seeing a golden curl whisp out of Marietta's hood. Tom shot a glare at him. "What was that, Dolohov?" Striding over to Charlie, he pushed his bangs back, looking into his chilled blue eyes. "Nothing, sir." Charlie kept his tone respectively bored. Marietta quickened her pace, fighting tears. She knew Tom had done her a favor. Why, she had no idea, but she understood his act of mercy.

With her brother's outburst, he revoked that kindness. Tom looked back at her. "Oh, if it isn't Marietta. Antonin, your darling daughter is here." Her blood froze. Marietta's heart rose to her throat. She swallowed, staying still. "Don't be shy, Marietta. Come along." Tom cooed out to her. Charlie looked down, closing his eyes. He should've known he'd pull a stupid stunt like that. Marietta turned slowly, pulling down her hood. She walked back, trying to keep her steps even and strident. The rocky road beneath her didn't help, but she managed to keep her composure as she entered the bluish light cast from the wands of the Death Eaters.

"Now, I'd like to take this opportunity to set an example…" Tom began, turning on his heel to the Death Eaters. He walked through them, examining one after the other as if seeing them fit for the militia. Marietta trailed her gaze down. Her eyes met Teddy. He had been watching her the entire time. At the moment, his eyes were a crystal sort of white. They resembled beautiful pearls, sparkling in the faint wandlight of the Death Eaters.

Charlie caught her staring back at Teddy. Upon noticing her expression was of neither hatred nor shock, but of an almost compassion, he looked down. He was too far away to get her attention with alerting Tom. The pale man continued his speech, looking over Antonin. Somehow he was able to tell the masked men apart. "And now, for the children." Turning back to them, he smirked. "You've done quite well. I don't know if Lupin here will live the night, but I know I wouldn't want to be him. Now, I've devised a sort of contest." His cold eyes flashed around the group. "A nice contest, yes. Your only task, though daunting as it may be, is to torture him to the best of your sadistic ability.

"Do not be intimidated by my gracious offer, as it won't be easy. This little mutt won't just be our rag doll. He'll be doing much more." Chuckling, he stooped down beside Teddy. Teddy still looked longingly at Marietta. Hastily, she looked away, closing her eyes. Charlie exhaled in slight relief. Noting Teddy's fix on Marietta, he growled in disgust. "What're you doing there, Lupin?" Tom's eyes flickered back to Teddy. Glancing at Marietta, he craned his neck a tad. "Whomever's I deem the most despicable.. The most absolute painful. Maybe I'll let you live…"

Standing, Tom drew his wand. "That person will be spared." Charlie tensed. He knew he would purposely lose for Marietta's sake. Sighing, he looked back up at Tom. The band of Death Eaters slowly circled around the group. Tom stood in the center, Teddy crying at his feet. "Let's start with…You, shall we?" Gesturing to a frail boy, he smirked. The boy shuffled to the other side of the sinister man. Teddy had begun to mumble something. "What was that?" Tom sneered, glaring down at the Lupin boy. "I know you're here…" He whispered.. "Help…" Rhythmically, he repeated this. His voice cracked, so in pain to even speak.

Marietta gripped her wand tight, shaking her head. Nodding to the skeleton of a child next to him, Tom growled. "Torture him. Now." The boy raised his wand. Hence, the agony began. Boy after boy went by. Charlie subtly made his way beside Marietta, standing before her in line. If she was ahead of him, she would have done horridly for him as he was to do for her. Marietta tried to block out Lupin's screams. They pierced through her ears like burning needles. They rang out inside her head. They shook her bones, leaving her to feel hollow and dismayed.

"Charlie, please?" Tom nodded to her brother. Swallowing, he stepped forward and raised his wand. "S-Sectumsempera…" He mumbled. Tom only laughed. "Doing poorly to save your sister? How sweet. That can count…" He whispered lightly. "As _her _little 'torture session', as Jason so eloquently put it.. Marietta, come here. Perform for your brother." Tears flooded Charlie's eyes as he stepped back, helplessly watching Marietta walk towards Teddy. Teddy stared up at her, eyes begging. Marietta knew what to do. "Alexo…" She whispered. Teddy violently began to cough up blood. He held his stomach, curling into a fetal position at the bottom of Marietta's feet. Clearing her throat, she cut the spell off short, starting back to the group.

Thomas Marvolo Riddle II glared at her. "You little…" Before Marietta heard what he said, she was violently backhanded across the face, landing on top of Teddy. Instantly her robes and hair were covered with his blood. He coughed slightly, moving a hand towards her. Charlie immediately dropped to his knees. He wrapped his arms around her from behind tightly. Marietta kept her gaze down in fear. Antonin, back in the crowd of Death Eaters, snarled. He was not only insulted, but his parenting was questioned.

Teddy's hand briefly brushed against Marietta's pale cheek before he fell back, passing out from the pain. Tom was disturbingly casual. "Kill them." He nodded at the three. Charlie stood, stepping in front of him. He showed not a hair of fear. "Leave my sister alone. Lupin, too. Do what you want with me, but leave her alone." Charlie raised his wand, pointing it at Tom. This was where he crossed the line. "Fine." Tom snarled. "Leave those two here." He nodded with disdain towards Teddy and Marietta, then waved to the rest of the group of boys.

Two Death Eaters grabbed Charlie by the arms. Tom turned around, straight through them all down the path. Marietta screamed. "CHARLIE! NO!" Sobbing, she leapt up from her spot beside Teddy. "LET HIM GO!" She cried, chasing after them. Before she made it half a meter under the pale moonlight, Jason and Marco pulled her back. She fought against them, trying to reach her brother. Charlie glanced back at her one more time. Silently mouthing 'I love you' to her, he was dissapparated with the rest of the Death Eaters.

Jason held her tight. She thrashed against him, sobbing. "Marietta, he'll be ok… It'll be ok, love. It'll be ok…" He tried to comfort her. Stroking her hair, Marietta gave up. Charlie wasn't standing in front of her. She couldn't change that by sobbing. She collapsed onto him, shaking. Red blotches beneath her eyes had long formed from the shower of tears that began to flow painfully. Teddy, having awoken to see all this, said something inaudible directed to Marietta. Jason glared at him, mouthing something off to him.

Standing with her in his arms, Jason nodded. "Come on, boys. Best be getting back…" Nodding solemnly in return, Yaxley levitated Teddy up off the ground. Marietta helplessly clutched onto Jason. He rubbed her back gently, cooing to her. She nodded blankly to his comforts. The one person she trusted. She relied on. She loved was gone. Perhaps forever. She could only imagine the agony that plagued him. Her throat was feathery, and she tried to surpress her endless flow of tears. Making their way back to the castle, Jason kept a good arm around her.

"Boy's, we're gonna take a walk, alright? Get rid of him…" Jason nodded to Teddy. The boys entered the castle the way they came out, Jason leading her just outside the wall. Marietta slid down the large bricks, sitting on the cold grass and closing her eyes. "Marietta…" Jason lifted her chin with a finger. "He will be fine." Marietta only stared at him. Her expression quickly morphed from disgust to bewilderment. "Be _FINE?!_ What if they KILL him?! Will he still be FINE, then?!" She snarled at him, hugging her knees puerility to her chest. "I doubt they'll actually kill him. We all know how powerful he is. He's a good asset. They'll just teach him a lesson is all."

Marietta, forlorn and dazed, shook her head. Refusing his sound logic, she buried her face in her lap. "They're going to kill him. They're g-going to kill… Charlie." Jason only shook his head. Sitting beside her, he put an arm around her and hugged her close. She knew what he was getting at, and it only disgusted her more. From the distance of her compos mentis, something told her to stay with him. He was, after all, her best chance of reaching the common room undisturbed.

After several minutes of staying silent, Jason looked at Marietta. "Look… I know I've been an arse and all that in the past, but I need to tell you something.." He said softly. Marietta knew what was coming. She glanced back at him, sighing. Wondering what pick up line he would practice, she rested her chin in her lap. "Charlie might be gone for a short while, but I'll be here for you." He smiled, cupping her face in his hand. "Maybe I can even do a little more then just being there for you…" With this he leaned in.

Marietta shoved him back. "Don't even try it you masochistic creep." Jason frowned. "OI! Come on, I thought we had something!" Marietta laughed sarcastically. Her anger and grief seemed to compress into a rotten temper, one that she always had when torturing an unsuspecting student. That was one of the reasons she did it. Not only to please the others, but to release her rage.

Marietta stood, glaring at Jason. "You stay away from me. Or /else/." With this, she turned round the corner and walked quickly up the steps. Tomorrow was Saturday. No classes, thankfully. Jason only sighed, walking slowly after her to the common room.


	6. The Death Eater Girl Chapter 6

As soon as she walked in to her dormitory, Octavia practically bombarded her with questions. As not to wake the other girls, she whispered frantically. "It was true, wasn't it?! The prophecy! I can't bloody believe this! I swore that Lupin was lying, but… Wait, what happened?! Was HE there?! The Dark Lord?!" Marietta only stared at her silently. Pulling off her cloak, she dug through her trunk. Octavia sat on Marietta's bed, touching her dress shirt delicately. "What happened? You're covered in blood…" Forgetting that she had landed on Teddy, and not wanting to explaining her complex act of mercy, she shook her head.

Marietta climbed onto her bed, closing the curtains and changing. Climbing back down, she wadded her bloodstained uniform into a ball and stuffed it beneath her trunk. Staring blankly at the cold stone floor for a moment, Octavia snapped. Looking up, the moonlight stretching in through the windows caught a tear on her cheek. Octavia frowned. "What is it, Marietta?" She quickly pulled the troubled girl to sit on her bed, Octavia beside her.

Marietta took a large breath. She began. She told her about the boys. About Teddy being dragged out. About the tree. She told her about Tom, failing to so accurately describe her feelings in his presence. She told her of the trials. Of how Charlie failed to compete well. She left out what Teddy said to her. Disgust filled her voice as images of Charlie's last 'I love you' swarmed her head. She finished off on her meeting with Jason and being questioned by Octavia.

Staring blankly, Octavia's lips parted slightly. "You mean… He has a son?" Marietta nodded solemnly. "That's bloody…" Octavia's gaze trailed downward, staring at the empty bookshelf on a side of the octagonal room. "Look, Octavia, I'm tired… Can I please just sleep?" Nodding, she slipped off her bed, climbing into her own. "Sorry about your brother…" Marietta swallowed the rock in her throat, slipping beneath the covers and closing her eyes. However, the last thing on her mind was sleep.

As Octavia rustled and settled, Marietta gripped at the green quilt atop her. Swallowing, she stared up at the canopy. The ripples of light cast through the lake and sweeping across the floor kept in time with the rhythmic lapping of water against the windows. The Slytherin common rooms were all underwater. Sighing shakily, Marietta swallowed. She pictured Charlie. The way his black bangs covered his piercing blue eyes was vivid in the forefront of her mind.

Marietta reflected on how her brother's appearance reflected on his personality. The way a dark curtain of hair hid the bright irises of light had always confused her. Charlie's eyes were more then just of average sight. She knew he could see into her heart. His eyes allowed him an emphatic link between them. Without words he could understand her. He could lift her head to look for light in the darkness. He was her wings. He was always there for her.

Suddenly, those arms around her vanished. A chill passed over Marietta. Her blood was ice. She was no longer able to depend on the lone pillar that had supported her forever. Tears pricked at her eyes. Opening her lips, she slid her hand up the soft quilt. Placing it on her heart, she shook. "I love you too…" She whispered. "Charlie, I love you too…" Tears flooded down her face. She shook gently, stifling her sobs with her hand. Closing her eyes, she sat up. Hugging her knees to her chest, she began what she did in true desperation. Her breathing grew rapid. Trying to calm herself, she became even more raspy, eyes darting around the dormitory. The domed ceiling seemed to echo her strife. Clutching her head, she jumped up.

Dressed only in her white nightgown, she pulled on her cloak. Slipping her arms through the gentle, green leather sleeves. Draping the hood over her head, she silently walked barefoot into the common room. Distanced braziers lit her path. She didn't quite know where she was headed. Leaving the common room, she drew her wand. "Lumos…" She whispered, breathing heavily. Though oil paintings and talking portraits glared at her as she passed, she quickly trotted down the hall of the dungeons.

Making it to a staircase, she frantically climbed up. Corridors spun behind her. She began into a sprint. Flying down hallways, a small sob escaped her lips. She climbed up more and more stairs. Her feet began to wobble. Step after step passed beneath her. The jutting out of the stones in front of her were all she focused on. Her breathing grew even more rapidly still. Making it as high as she could climb, she slowed. Stumbling into a wall, she rested her forehead against the bricks.

_BONG! _Marietta held back a shriek. Looking left, she saw the short two steps to the clock tower. The heavy weight of the brass circle swayed back and forth. She could feel gravity pulling down the heavy clock. The surrounding gears and chains quickly ticked their way around. The hands both laid on 12. Straightening herself, Marietta swallowed. Her feet trailed one after the other in a straight line. Walking around the motors and levers, she pressed a hand against the pane of the clocktower's glass.

The pale moonlight rolled over the mountains and lake like a silk sheet. Silhouetted against the night sky, rocky mountains burst into the sky like wide spears. The lake rippled, the moon only a familiar white saucer against the inky water. A purple night sky blinked and shimmered with webs of stars. Nets of twinkling lights stretched over the dome of the world.

_BONG! _The clock tolled a final time. The subtle landscape calmed Marietta, though tears were still etched across her face. A breeze from the open stone windows gently unfurled a lock of golden hair from her hood. Silently, she pulled down the thick cloth. She pushed her hair back delicately, as too swift of a movement would disrupt the peace. Her breathing slowed. "Nox." She hushedly exstinguished her wand.

Though her light was out, a blue glow still illuminated the wand. A footstep or two sounded behind her. Marietta whipped around, wand pointed. The face that met her stare was more then shocked her own. Dropping her wand with a small clatter, she took a step back. Anguish and grief washed over her again like a wave of cruel pain. Marietta took another step back, her bare foot scratching lightly at the floor. Glaring fearlessly with her emerald green eyes, she tried to question the perpetrator of her disruption. The pearly white eyes staring at her in return kept her silent.


	7. The Death Eater Girl Chapter 7

"I'm… I'm sorry if I interrupted you…" Teddy trailed off, looking down. Marietta stared at him, silent. Teddy's thick white hair quickly changed to a light brown. Glancing up at her, his eyes matched. "I'm sorry about your brother." He added, more quietly. Marietta's lip quivered. Feeling tears prick at her eyes once more, she turned on her heel, facing out to the lake. She would never cry in front of a bloodtraitor like Teddy Lupin.

"I-I was walking… I found her…or him… I don't quite know…" Teddy took a step closer. Marietta flinched slightly, confused as to what he was talking about. He only smiled. "Hey, it's alright.. I won't bite. Though… it.. bit me." Stepping beside her, Marietta peripherally noticed Teddy stroking her black cat. Dismayed at her silence, Teddy extended his free hand. "I'm Teddy. Teddy Lupin." Marietta looked at his hand briefly before returning her stare to the window.

A strange air of mystery about Teddy intrigued her. He had shown no peculiar behavior. He had barely raised an eyebrow, much less hone a reputation as a persona of question. Regardless, Marietta wanted neither to be abrasive nor polite. She felt he was the reason for losing Charlie, but he also somehow saved her. He trusted her, a stranger, to save him. Much less, he trusted a Death Eater.

His arm was in a sling, and cuts scratched at his cheeks. His arms were covered by pinstripe pajamas, but Marietta knew that they were probably scathed hideously. "Look… I..I know you aren't supposed to talk to me… I just… Just wanted to know if…We could talk…?" His voice cracked slowly as he stooped down to set down the cat.

He leaned slightly into Marietta's line of sight. "Sure, you hate me, but after that prophec-" Teddy's reasoning was cut short. Marietta shoved him back into the clock tower's wall, a hand clutched at his throat. A sharp gear spun rapidly above his head. One slight push and she could easily cause him severe head trauma. "You were the one that had that prophecy?" Her voice shook slightly.

Teddy quickly raised his hands in defeat. "Y-Yea! Look, I know that you're mad, but I think you ought to calm down…" Gently he put his hands on her shoulders. "DON'T touch me, you filthy little Lupin." Marietta snarled. Teddy pulled his hands back. "What did you see in that prophecy?!" Marietta barked at him. Grabbing his wand from him, she dug it into his throat. Teddy was calm. "Drop the wand. I'll tell you. Don't worry." Marietta stared at him. Did he really expect her to drop the wand? She refused to take orders from a bloodtraitor.. Yet, she dropped the wand grudgingly, stepping back. Teddy cautiously ducked away from the gear.

"Right, so, it wasn't long, but…" Clearing his throat, he nodded to the ground. "Do you want to sit..?" Marietta only glared at him. Teddy smiled, sitting down and leaning back against the railing protecting the bronze pendulum. She stared down at him. Sighing, she shook her head and stood back against the railing beside him. Teddy gazed out to the stars. "Right. Well, it didn't last that long… We were all back in that forest… And I saw you in the tree… Those Death Eaters were right behind you. That creepy guy.. The leader was watching you. It was a nightmare, really. I knew you were going to be there. I had to call out…I guess I knew you wouldn't help… I think I only made it worse…"

Marietta locked her gaze on the moon. "And?" She barked. "Well… I didn't see much else.. I-I remember your brother… They sort of just threw him into a basement… I wasn't sure where… And then… Well… That's it…" Raising an eyebrow, Marietta looked at him. Teddy's eyes were directed to the intricate stone flooring, his face hidden. "That's it?" Her voice softened slightly. The last chance she had at finding Charlie had come and gone.

"Yea. That's it. I'm really sorry, Marietta…" He stood. Slowly, Marietta turned her gaze to glare up at him. "Don't call me Marietta, you ugly little mutt." Teddy smiled, staring into her eyes. For a moment, a sheer second of bliss, Marietta was lost in Teddy's own hazel eyes. The moon hit them perfectly, and they had an almost reddish glow. "What should… I call you?" He smiled. Blinking, Marietta slapped him. "You won't." Wincing from his previous injuries, he sighed. "Come on… Dolohov. I don't see why we can't be friends.

"Why we can't be friends?!" She snarled, pointing a finger directly between his eyes. "First of all, you're a Lupin. A filthy blood traitor. Second of all, you're a loathsome, foul, disgusting idiot. And LASTLY?! It was your STUPID PROPHECY that got my brother-" Tears pricked again at her eyes. Grabbing her wand, she turned. Her cat, who had idly been sitting by, quickly leapt after her. She ran towards the stairs, tears already splotched on her pale pink cheeks. Teddy was in front of her, blocking the door. In one hand he held his wand.

"WAIT! Please, I just want to talk to you!" He begged her. Marietta grabbed her hood and pulled it down over her face. She ducked underneath his arm. Expecting this, Teddy swung an arm around her waist, then pointed his wand at her throat. Marietta knew she wouldn't easily escape his grip. He was stronger then she anticipated. She was shocked she was so close to him. Faintly, his heart beat rapidly behind her. "I-I'll stun you!" His voice cracked. Marietta stopped.

With his arm still around her, he cautiously walked back to the front of the tower again. Traveling the short distance, Teddy shifted to be beside her. Marietta's head still hung low. Tears rapidly streaked down her cheeks. Teddy ducked to look at her, lowering his wand. "Hey… Are you..alright?" He gently reached out to brush her cheek, a tear landing in the palm of his hand before he could.

Teddy, for a moment, stared. He had always so foolishly assumed that Death Eaters truly have no emotions. No feelings. They were all cynical. Even the children. Standing before him was a crying Death Eater. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her. Hugged her tight to his chest. Marietta tried to push him back at first, but soon gave up, standing exhausted in his arms. Cautiously, he took her hands, wrapping them around himself. Marietta looked down. Putting an arm back around her, he lifted her chin up.

"I won't tell anyone…" He smiled. She was only focused on his soft brown eyes. No matter what color they were, they were always somehow handsome. Delicately, he pushed down her cloak hood. Her blonde ringlets fell to her shoulders. Teddy chuckled the tiniest bit. Pulling away from his stare, Marietta leaned her head on his shoulder. She hugged him a bit tighter. Teddy smiled, holding her. Time slipped by quickly. Minutes turned to an hour. They swayed in the pale moonlight, eyes closed in silence. Their shadows, joined together as one, swept across the pendulum as the clock struck one.

"I-I have to go…" Marietta's voice was soft. Almost melodic. "Alright.. It was… Nice..talking…" He mumbled. Slowly, she pulled back from his arms. Teddy nodded. Slipping her cloak hood back up, she snapped at her cat, starting back towards her dormitory. Her feet were cold against the stone, and she quickly made her descent through the floors. Jumping into her bed, she closed her eyes. Restlessness no longer plagued her weak mind. Teddy had cast a spell on her. Not with his wand, but with something Marietta couldn't quite place. Too exhausted to contemplate it, she instantly drifted into a deep sleep.


	8. The Death Eater Girl Chapter 8

Days passed quickly henceforth. Marietta hadn't spoken to the Lupin boy since that dreadful night, a strange way, both longed for and repelled his presence. Charlie hadn't been heard from. Why Tom struck her still left her confused. He had looked at her, and his expression quite suddenly changed. Shaking her head, she returned to her lunch. She stared at her reflection in the dark broth of whatever soup she had absentmindedly placed in front of her. Octavia sat across from her. "Why are you so dismal?" She sniffed, setting her books down on the bench beside her an obnoxious thump.

"I'm not dismal…" Marietta hummed. "I'm only lacking in what I thought we weren't to be, anyways." Octavia only rolled her eyes. "Don't go off speaking jibberish again. You know I hate how cryptic you are." Plucking a sandwich from a platter, she pointed at Marietta. "You've been weird lately. You should get out. A few of us are going to the Three Broomsticks later. You in?" Octavia grinned.

Marietta nodded. Anything to take her mind off Charlie. "Yea… Alright." Smiling coyly, she snatched the sandwich from Octavia's thin hand. "You're a little snake, that's what you are." Taking up another, Octavia slapped a hand across her forehead, inflecting dramtically. "Woe is me! A poor soul such as I must deal with being an utter sociopath!"

"Sociopath is the most difficult word you know. At least it's somewhat relevant." Marietta laughed. Octavia, hating to have her intelligence questioned, snapped at her. "Guess who taught me that word, anyways. Your little boyfriend!" Marietta's head pulsed. Eyes darting quickly to the Hufflepuff table, she didn't realize her smile and casual composure fleeted. Octavia grinned evilly. "That's right. Jason told me all about you. Why don't you just say yes already? He's cute.."

Sighing dreamily, she rested a hand in her palm, fluttering her eyelashes like hummingbird wings. Marietta scoffed, clearing her throat and regaining her collective disposition. "Me? With Jason? Right. I'd sooner kiss a foul mouthed little toad then.. him." Marietta's gaze drew down the table to rest on Jason. He was dumping pumpkin juice on an innocent Gryffindor. The 1st year just so happened to be Roxanne Weasley, the cousin of Dominique.

Marietta couldn't help but snicker along with the rest of the Slytherins as the girl stumbled about, trying to sort through her sopping textbooks. Teddy was the first to rush to her aid. Marietta's snide expression vanished. Roxanne hurriedly picked up her things as Jason glared at her. The rest of the table taunted Teddy. Octavia said some rude comment, cackling. Marietta felt her stomach pit. Quickly standing, she brushed past the unruly Slytherins, clutching her potions textbook.

Remaining silent, she turned out into the corridor. She was quickly stopped. Colliding with someone, she snarled. "Watch it!" Dominique was only laughing. "Sorry! Twentieth time it's happ-" Stopping when she saw it was Marietta, Dominique cleared her throat, looking down. "Oh…Sorry…" Her voice trailed off like an extinguished flame. A whisp of a word escaped her lips like the thin smoke given off from the candles lining the corridor walls.

Marietta viciously shoved her, the commotion inside growing. Several screams sounded, unperceived to Marietta's red hot ears. All the professors distracted in the Great Hall. "What? You're sorry? Do you think I give a goblin turd?" Marietta laughed. "Get out of my sight, you disgusting little slut." Dominique's face paled. "Shut up." Marietta was just a metre away when she heard Dominique say it again. "Shut up!" She said a bit more confidently.

"Ahh! Weasel wants to _play,_ does she?" Whirling around to face her, she was barely surprised when she found Dominique's wand to be directed towards her face. "I'm not a slut. I'm not a mutt either." Dominique straightened, lowering her shoulders as she gained more esteem. Marietta smirked. "Oh really, you little wretch? Who told you that? Your Veela mum? Hmmph. Marrying into your freakshow of a family, I thought she'd be different. Guess I was wrong. You're _ALL _liars!"

Dominique, expecting a physical attack, not this mental one, stepped forward. "We are not liars! If ANYONE is a liar, a freak show, a good for nothing family, it's yours. I dunno how you live with yourself. Being a Death Eater and all. Do you really ENJOY killing people?" Dominique, surprised at herself, glared daggers at the Death Eater girl.

Marietta slowly raised her wand. "D'You want to find out what it feels like to lose your life? I'll enjoy it quite a bit, thanks." Dominique stepped back slightly. Marietta laughed faintly. "Oh, no, I insist!" Octavia came out of the Great hall, grabbing Marietta by the arm and pulling her out. Her face was pale. Marietta had somehow not noticed the Hall going completely silent shortly after her absence.

Dominique peeked her head back into the Hall as Marietta and Octavia sped down the stairs. "WHAT?!" Marietta hissed in a hushed whisper, somewhat afraid to break the pounding silence. A hand was clamped over her mouth. Charlie's group of friends were right behind them as they turned onto the next flight of stairs. Silently they continued to descend. An entire band, an army, of Death Eater children shot down the stairs.

Jason, Marietta and Octavia seemed to be pushed to the front. Rounding again about a stone pillar, they slowed as they reached the depths of the dungeons. Then, they waited. Octavia stared at Marietta. Marietta scratched at her scar. Though the snake was long gone, the scar on her neck still reminded her of a lesson. No matter what she did, the influence of others would always hurt her. Her present and future could never quite climb high enough to escape the reach of her past's evil hand.

Something boomed father down the hall. The group flinched unanimously as a billow of green smoke poured out of a corridor like magma from the earth. "How many..?" Whispered someone raspily from the direction of the smoke. Jason barely glanced back at the group. "Eleven." Was his reply. Chuckling, a figure's shadow appeared in the smoke. His black hood hung around his head. Marietta's eyes glinted in the eerie light. She and Octavia clutched onto each other.

"Good…" The man drew back his hood. It was Tom, but a different likeness filled him. As he walked slowly forward, his eyes were no longer dark brown, but black. They reminded Marietta of the shark's dark eyes in the photographs Charlie had shown her. Marietta saw the same thirst in Tom's sleek orbs. His skin was even paler. His dark black hair bristled as he walked. The group took a half step back. Before, he had resembled much more of a human then of Lord Voldemort. Now, he was seemingly more undead then ever.

Tom only chuckled. "Children… Be not afraid of me. I will not do you harm." He reached out, taking Octavia's hand. Octavia stared at him, fully silent. Tom smiled in the crooked way he always did. "Most of you are lucky… You have pleased me." He patted Octavia's hand. A sigh of relief washed over her as she resumed her spot next to Marietta. "Other's must prove their worth.." Tom's voice said raspily. It was still deep. It had an almost warbly nuance that Marietta had neglected to notice until now. "For some of us, it is too late…"

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a Slytherin tie. His spider-like fingers slowly unfurled, letting the sleek tie slip to the ground. It was splotted in blood. Burned. Singed. Marietta's jaw dropped. She felt a scream build in her throat. Tears pricked at her eyes. Inside her chest was a fire. It raged inside her, burning throughout her skin. It pulsed and thrashed through her veins.

Tom said something. Marietta's gaze was fixed on the scrap of green crumpled on the floor. Air wasn't filling her lungs. Her lips quivered. Octavia nudged her. "Yes…" She whispered. Marietta looked up, nodding. "Yes." Pleased with this response, Tom smirked. "Good… It's been an eventful day… And thanks to you, it shall be an even better night. Carry it out quickly."

Tom suddenly shot backwards, black smoke ejecting from him. He was lost in a swirl of inky black. When it finally cleared, he was gone. The group had been enwrapped in a cloak of silence. Slowly, Octavia turned to Marietta. "Let's go… The boys will take care of it.."

Marietta and Octavia quickly made their way up the steps. The group of boys trailed off eventually, spreading out across the halls of the school. It wasn't until they reached ground level that the Death Eaters began to fill the halls. Torturing unsuspecting students and dueling teachers. The school was enveloped in havoc. They passed most of the screaming quickly, but Marietta, at at a grand intersection of the corridors, stopped.

Teddy was hunched over, held to the wall by Jason. Jason's knuckled fist found it's way to Teddy's stomach, slamming in over and over again. Marietta drew out her wand, sprinting over. As she raised her wand to Jason, she snarled. "Let him /go/." Teddy was silent, coughing up blood. His hoarse ratching was silent to the screams and shouts echoing the halls. The explosions colliding with walls. Jason stared at her wand. She looked at it. 9 ½ inches. Cedar wood. Dragon heartstring. Marietta's mind flashed to the day she received it.

When she was called in, the old man's face was dark and scared. The process of finding her wand was quick. The second wand she tried was perfect for her. The first spell she performed was a Crucio. She shuddered as she remembered Charlie's scream. She was forced, but the feeling never left her. To have so much power. To send anyone she wished to the floor in horror. She craved it.

"Why the hell would I do /that/?" Jason sneered. Teddy was still coughing. "I'm going to find my father… He wanted to see me.." She said quietly. Selwyn was a man that knew no love or compassion. As Octavia walked off, Marietta stared up at Jason. Furious, he threw Teddy to the ground. "Well?! Why should I?!" Teddy stood. His build didn't match that of the muscular Eddy, but he was just about his height. Marietta was only an inch or two shorter then the both of them. "Jason… Why don't we just… Let him off..?" She glanced up at the sneering boy. Bewildered, he snarled. "What?! Let him off? Did you leave your mind in the dungeons?" Laughing, Jason rolled his eyes. "Marietta, I want to like you, but, sometimes, you're such a damned idiot."

Jason hit the floor face first. Teddy's clenched fist hung awkwardly in the air. His hair was a bright crimson, though his eyes were a gentle brown. Blood still stained his lips. "Uh… Sorry… He just really deserved that…" Marietta gawked. Teddy smiled. Winking at her, he mouthed silently as Jason pushed himself up. _'It's our little secret.' _ Jason, to say the least, was infuriated. He shoved Teddy back against the wall, his hands on his throat. "I'm going to kill you, you son of a mutt." Teddy's face was turning blue, but not of his own intention. Marietta pulled out her wand, shoving up into Jason's cheek. "Let him go, Jason." He glanced at her. Rolling his eyes, he shoved Teddy down.

"Come on, we're leaving. We'll get you to the common room. The long way. We don't want to run in with the Weasels." He slipped his arm around Marietta's waist, practically dragging her down the stairs. Blood dripped out of his nose, but he was far too wrapped up in the fact that a bloodtraitor sent him to the floor. Marietta squirmed in his grip, but he held her tight. They walked quickly down the stairs, but instead of continuing to the common room, he shoved her back against a wall, grabbing onto her wrists and pinning her back. "Now I know what Tom meant. You fancy Lupin, don't you?!" Marietta scoffed. "Fancy? Fancy Lupin? Are you bloody joking?" She droned her voice to sound bored, as if she were entirely superior to the subject, and it was ridiculous.

Jason, typically having the subject repressed by the matter, only dug his nails into her skin, drawing blood. "Don't lie to me, you little slut. You fancy him. Don't you?" Marietta winced. Eddy's teeth were ground together. His face was about an inch from hers. Her green eyes were so different then the smoky pearls that stared into her. Unsure of what to say, she stuttered.

"I-I… W-Why does it matter to you?!" It had come out wrong. It was the wrong thing to say. This was perhaps the one arrangement of perfectly balanced words that she could've chosen to send Jason into a state of uncontrolled rage. She closed her eyes, expecting either a spell or a strike. Instead, she felt his cold lips press against hers. She tore her head away, eyes flung open. She choked out in disgust. Jason wrapped his arms around her, kissing her cheek.

"GET OFF OF ME, YOU CREEP!" Jason smirked, pulling back. "Who would you rather kiss? Me or Lupin?" Marietta gaped at him. She knew what she had to answer. They were already untrusting of her. Marietta's mouth unfurled into a slight smirk. If she was good at anything, she was good at lying.

"I think we both know the answer to that, Jason…" She walked her fingers up his chest. Seeing that she no longer fought him, he placed a hand against her cheek. "I thought so…" He kissed her. Marietta, to her disgust, kissed him back. She did her best to make it seem real, as if she truly desired Jason's embrace. She felt awkward, knowing any conversation involved with the both of them would never again be the same. Their lips pressed together, Jason's tongue trying to penetrate her mouth, a voice sounded behind them.

"Wh- Oh… Uh.. sorry" Someone muttered behind them. Teddy was standing awkwardly, staring at them. Jason kept his arm around Marietta as he turned. She stumbled forward, steadied by him. Teddy frowned slightly when he saw her. "There a problem, Lupin?" He snarled. "N-No.. Just passing through… Carry on…" His gaze was still fixed on Marietta. She looked down, her pale skin blotched with red. "Marietta here was just telling me how much she'd rather snog me then you, mutt." Jason chuckled, pulling the humiliated Marietta closer to him. Teddy nodded. "It certainly seems she would." He was furious, and it showed in his voice. Jaon's smirk only broadened. "Carry on, Lupin."

With this, Jason turned back to Marietta, kissing her neck. He was obviously much more experienced then she. Teddy was still staring, but a look of disgust crossed his face. He started back up the steps. He caught her eyes. Before she could do anything, he turned away and disappeared up the stairs. Jason drew back, arm tight around her. "I know you want to be my girl." Marietta looked down, forcing a soft chuckle. "I'd love it." He smirked. "Good. Back to the common room, then, love?" He kissed her cheek, gesturing to the stairs." She nodded, and he led her through the cavernous tunnels back to the dungeons.


	9. The Death Eater Girl Chapter 9

Marietta sat up in bed the next morning. She yawned, kicking back the green quilts and opening her trunk for her robes. Octavia sat up in her own bed. "What're you doing?" She stared at her. "What do you mean?" Marietta frowned, turning. Octavia's voice was shaking.

Marietta stopped. Her mind had blocked out the previous day's events until that very moment. Octavia sighed. About to say something, a small voice piped up. Marietta glanced over. "Apparently... He's back." She hugged her knees to her chest. She was a pureblood, but neutral on whether or not they should be held in higher respect. The girl had thin brown hair that was done up in two braids that fell past her shoulders.

"_He?_ As in You-Know-Who?" She frowned. "But he died!" Octavia shook her head and whispered to Marietta. "It's only Tom. He's acting as the Dark Lord just to scare people. The girl across the room was obviously terrified. "W-We can't leave the common room…" The girl said. Marietta narrowed her eyes, tilting her head.

Octavia continued. "It was a massacre. Nobody died, but there was blood and torture going on everywhere. The infirmary is jammed." Looking up, she realized the remaining two girls' beds were neatly folded, untouched. "They'll be bringing food in a little bit. We don't have to put on our robes." Octavia sighed boredly, standing. The girl across the room, whom Marietta had never even talked to before, stood herself, gathering her own clothes.

After slipping on a pair of jeans and a blue tunic with a laced back, Marietta walked into the common room. It was far more empty then usual. At least a third of the students were missing. All of the Death Eater's children and family had been spared. Many of the students Marietta passed were scraped and bruised. The charcoal marble ceilings hung over the silent air like dark black clouds. Sitting by the bookshelf, several kids were staring. She looked down, plucking a book and opening it.

Many of the children knew who she was the daughter of. As they awoke, the rest of Charlie's friends came and sat over by Marietta and Octavia. Slowly, the atmosphere grew slightly less awkward, though the other Slytherins still glanced at the group nervously. Jason solemnly pulled up a chair beside her. Octavia raised an eyebrow as he kissed Marietta's cheek. She only shrugged, smirking slightly. It was forced.

The mood of the room quickly picked up when breakfast arrived. Plates appeared, floating, in front of each student. Frowning at the clear white china, Marietta sighed. "I'd give anything for a good helping of eggs right now…" Plopping from thin air, fried eggs splatted down onto her plate. After realizing how to summon their food, the common room began to feast. Chatter bounced against the lavish furniture. Yet, the conversation was without laughter. It was awkward.

Her plate vanishing after an hour or so, Marietta sighed, settling back in her armchair and pulling out a book. She flipped over the leather cover, and was just about to begin the first chapter of it as someone approached her. Looking up, she was met by a pair of sea green eyes. He had unruly black hair, and he looked somewhat awkward in Slytherin robes.

"You're Dolohov, right?" Marietta nodded. He was a second year. "Who are you?" She asked quietly. The boy frowned. "Can I talk to you?" Unsure to the fact as to

why she allowed him the conversation, she stood. He led her back to a group of three other boys. One of them she recognized to be Lucius Malfoy's grandson. His platinum blonde hair was stiff, scarcely moving as he nodded to her. "Marietta Dolohov. Pleasure to see you." He greeted formally. She pursed her lips. "Scorpius Malfoy. Likewise."

The two others, however, were near complete strangers. One was obviously a Weasley. His red hair shaggily spread down to just below his ears. Freckles splattered across his face. The final boy had steely blue eyes. He barely glanced up at her as she came over. "What do you want?" She looked the peculiar group over. "We heard you messed with our Domi." The Weasley boy stood. Marietta rolled her eyes.

"Right. If that's all you wanted, I'll be on my way." Fred glared down at her. He was a fifth year. "Don't think you're going anywhere. No one hurts my cousin and gets away with it. The black haired boy with the sea green eyes stepping in front of him. "Let's not get over ourselves, Freddie." Fred. Fred Weasley II. That was his name. Marietta knew that he was named after his uncle, who had died during the second wizarding war. "She beat the daylights out of Dom, Al. No way am I letting her get away with it."

Marietta awkwardly watched. Scorpius was slightly amused. Fred sneered, pulling out his wand. "Look, Dolohov. We might not know as many spells as you, but we have strength in numbers. You leave our Domi alone, got it?" Pointing his wand at her, her hand instinctively started for her pocket. The blond boy, who, having remained silent the whole time, was closing his book as he sat up. "Fred, let's calm down, alright?" Fire burned behind Fred's eyes. Marietta wrapped her fingers around her wand. "You too, Dolohov." Scorpius, entirely used to this sort of situation, only grinned. "Oh, come on, Lorcan. They won't hurt anybody."

The dark haired boy stayed in between them. "Freddie, don't do it. You said you'd only warn her." Marietta snickered. "Consider me aware, Weasel. I have people to talk to. Are we quite finished?" Fred growled. "Shut up." Marietta raised an eyebrow. "OH! Someone's a bit touchy. 'Domi' was too. She's a screamer. My favorite." Scorpius stood abruptly. "Marietta, don't push it."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not pushing it. I'm only pointing out the fact that-" Something had hit her. She stumbled back slightly. Looking down, she saw the thick cuts on her arms. She winced, biting back a scream as they grew deeper. The common room had fallen silent. Fred still had his wand pointed at her. Seeing the cuts, he immediately dropped his wand.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" He glanced around, grabbing the dark haired boy by the shoulders. "Albus, I didn't do it. You have to believe me." Marietta shook, her arms wrought with pain. Blood was quickly streaming from the gashes. Scorpius and Lorcan jumped up, sitting Marietta down on the chair. Fred was frantic. Albus was doing his best to calm him. Casting a Silencio to silence Marietta's oncoming screaming, Lorcan pointed his wand at her. "Vulnera Secantur.." He muttered. Tears didn't fall down her cheeks, as she had long ago learned to withhold them. For physical pain, at least.

The common room was still staring. Octavia hurried over, Jason bumbling after her. Hushed whispers spread across the room. Marietta hated being the center of attention. She wished Fred had killed her. The blood began to lessen, but her wounds still stained the arm chair and floor. By now Lorcan and Scorpius' hands and forearms were red, but they continued to heal her. Marietta shuddered. The world was cold. She had lost plenty of blood, and she could barely keep open her eyes. Someone was telling her to stay awake. Scorpius slapped her, trying to bring her back to the present.

She nodded slowly, still shaking. Several professors flooded in. Fred was being pulled out. He was hysteric, trying to convince them of his innocence. The students were told to return to their dormitories, the exception being Marietta, Lorcan, Scorpius and Albus. Scorpius and Lorcan to continued to heal Marietta. A vial was pressed against her lips. She drank the bitter orange potion, spluttering slightly. A warmth filled her, and she felt herself growing stronger.

The silencio was taken off of her. Someone asked her a question. She stared down, remaining silent. Again, they questioned her. Not answering, Lorcan and Scorpius explained what happened. Marietta was conflicted. She could have sworn that Fred never would have done such a thing. He was known for a quick temper, but never acted on his threats.

However, he very may well have Sectumsempra'd Marietta. The situation was far more serious then it had been prior to the raid. Her head pounded. A professor stooped in front of her. The old wrinkles drooped downward on her face. She stared up into Marietta's eyes, her own irises half hidden by a faded, green hat.

"Are you alright, dear?" Marietta stared at her. Opening her lips slowly, she swallowed. "I am only as well as the Weasley boy." The professor's aged eyes closed as she stood. Sighing, she smiled sadly at the boys. "Thank you, boys, for being so quick to the situation." Murmurs of acceptance came from Lorcan and Scorpius. "Return to your dormitories, please, and we will discuss this at a later time. Marietta, dear, would you come with me?" Looking up, Marietta nodded. She was still slightly lightheaded, but followed her silently. Scorpius and Lorcan retreated to their dormitories. Marietta walked through the pool of dark red, her own swirling blood, following the professor. She sighed.

Leaving the common room, she turned to Marietta. "I don't want a word out of you. Give me your wand." Unsure, Marietta slowly handed over her wand. "Now, to my office." McGonnagal led the way towards the Transfiguration classroom. Marietta followed solemnly. The skies outside were dark and stormy. Thunder rolled above them. It roared, daring any particle of hope to exist. No weather, in Marietta's opinion, could better fit the occasion.


	10. The Death Eater Girl Chapter 10

Marietta sat awkwardly in the back corner of her office, rubbing the scar on her neck. Professor McGonnagal had attended Hogwarts with her father, and she taught the generation before her own. She kept her gaze down, fingers twitching uncomftorably in her lap. Fred was brought in by another professor. He stared at Marietta. Glancing up at him only once, she saw his confused eyes. She knew he didn't cast the spell. He sat on a wicker stool beside her, inching away as to not touch her. She knew, however, that admitting his innocence could very well get her killed. She didn't know who did cast it, but, at the moment, she had no intention of finding out.

"We have many matters to discuss," began McGonnagal. Her voice was warbly, and cracked occasionally. It was well worn after years of keeping after troublesome students. "But the first of which lies between you two. Now, who would care to explain what happened, and, please, , explain better then convincing us of your innocence?" Fred glared at Marietta. "She tortured my cousin, Dominique. Isn't that right, _Dolohov?_ You just had to, didn't you? What did she ever do to you?" He snarled at her. His words, every syllable, every sound. It burned her skin. She sank back into her chair. McGonnagal raised her voice. "WEASLEY! That is ENOUGH!" She boomed. The thunder outside was still raging. Lightning flashed through the window, rain flooding down the glass.

Fred was persistent, ignoring the frail old teacher. "YOU TORTURED HER! DON'T LIE! YOU DID IT! YOU DEATH EATER! YOU DID IT!" Marietta's lip trembled. Hair fell in front of her face, hiding the tears that prodded at her eyes. McGonngal threatened Fred, pointing her wand at him. "WEASLEY! NOT ANOTHER WORD!" Marietta's chest constricted. McGonnagal made no move, however, to comfort her. "Dolohov, is this true?" She stared at her. Marietta's voice shook. "Y-Yes…"

Fred sat back, satisfied. His eyes didn't leave Marietta. "After all my years at Hogwarts, only few and rare are the times that I have encountered such merciless acts of hatred. Why, Dolohov, would you do such a thing?" Marietta looked up. Tears flooded her eyes, but had not begun to drip like drops of poison down her cheeks. "She called me a Death Eater…" Her voice was small. Fred narrowed his eyes. "She said you have the mark. The one that Voldemort gave out! You have it, don't you?" He leaned towards her slightly.

McGonnagal stood, making her way around the desk and crouching before them, the green billows of her robes spread along the grey stone. "Marietta, may I see your arm?" Marietta tried to back away as far as possible. Fred stared at her. Several other professors rushed in, silenced when they saw Marietta and Fred. She shook her head. McGonnagal only sighed, moving to lean back on her mahogany desk. "The best thing you can do now is show us."

Fred muttered something under his breath. It was barely audible, scarcely heard by Marietta. The words shuttered through her. She flinched, her hand flying to her left wrist. '_Daughter of a murderous Death Eater…' _She repeated to herself. She dug her fingers into her cloak sleeve. It played in her mind. The room was silent. Every single eye set on her. She grasped her cloak sleeve, pulling it up slowly and looking away. A few professors gasped. She shut her eyes, fighting back tears.

At that moment, the strangest, most peculiar and unexpected thing happened. She felt warm arms around her. Someone's cheek rested against hers. Whoever it was held her tight, rubbing her back gently. Opening her eyes, she found herself in Fred's embrace. "It's alright." He whispered to her. A wave of confusion washed over her. Slowly, she wrapped her own arms around Fred. She felt his face shift into a smile against hers.

It was the most random, and only, act of kindness anyone had ever really shown her. Closing her eyes, she hugged him back gently, worried that if she returned his tight grip he would shove her away. He only pulled her towards him, warming her. Something slid down her face. Her vision blurred, and it took a moment to realize she was crying. For once, however, they were not tears of pain. Of sorrow or suffering. They were of happiness. She felt that she wasn't alone. Fred placed a hand on her cheek, gently bringing her head to his shoulder. She buried her face in his maroon sweater, tears streaming down her pink cheeks.

McGonnagal let them be. She had before seen students, who, if they had that act of mercy, that glimmer of hope, their worlds could have been so different. Fred murmured comfortings into her ear. He patted her back gently. Putting a finger under her chin, he lifted up her head. His eyes were no longer furious and enraged. They had softened. "You'll be ok, Marietta. I promise."

Marietta nodded. He smiled at her, hugging her one last time, but keeping his arm around her as he sat back up. She couldn't return his smile. She wished that the professors would disappear. That she could be reassured in the arms of a near stranger forever. McGonngal sighed. "I believe we must get on with it. Marietta, I will allow you to remain at Hogwarts for the time being. You had better show me that you deserve it."

Marietta kept her gaze down. McGonnagal walked to her office door. "Alright, Parkinson, you next…" Jason walked in. His face was red. Looking over, he glared a promise of death at Freddie, who's arm was still tight around Marietta. Fred and Marietta were ushered out quickly, brought into the Transfiguration classroom. She kept her gaze down, not noticing that the room was filled with the rest of the Death Eater children. Octavia huddled in the back. The professor instructed to pick desks and remain until further notice.

Fred was told to stay with her, and he stood, refusing to let Marietta go. She felt no romantic feelings for him. She desired only his comforting. She wished that the world were less complicated. That they could be friends. However, the glares of the remaining students told her such a dream was not possible. As soon as the professors left for McGonnagal's office, Zabini and Yaxley stood. Walking over, they shoved Fred off of Marietta. "Don't you be some sympathetic liar." Marco sneered. The rest of Charlie's friends walked over. Their wands had all been taken, but their large frames and build compensated for any acts of violence they could easily harm Fred with.

"Leave him alone, Marco." Marietta quickly stepped in between them. Fred's temper was already plaguing him. "Stay out of this, Dolohov. This goes far beyond your little buddy." Marco shoved her back into the rest of the guy group. Octavia hurried over, practically dragging Marietta to a desk. "Why do you keep standing up for them?" She rolled her eyes. "This is all his fault. He's the reason we're all down here. Those bloody Weasleys ratted us out." Marietta glanced back. She barely saw Fred's red hair pass the between the wall of dark boys.

She wanted to defend him. She knew she that to save their own skin, Yaxley or Zabini would surely tell Tom of her betrayal. She heard Fred's cries of pain. Octavia squinted at her. "What's up with you, eh? He's just some bloody Weasel, for crying out loud." Fred was on the floor. His nose was bleeding. Marietta couldn't take it anymore. One of the few people that had ever given her hope was in pain. Pushing Octavia back, she shoved aside the group. Marietta dropped to her knees.

Fred's eyes were closed, but he was still conscious. She lifted his head up, wiping away the blood with bottom of her tunic. He smiled at her. A member of the group kicked him in the stomach. She glared up at Marco. "STOP IT!" Marco only laughed, smirking. "What's it to you, Dolohov?"

Immidiately, all hell broke loose. From nowhere, spells started flying. Marietta ducked, as they seemed to be missing her. At the door of the classroom stood the Weasley family. Teddy was with them. Louis and Dominique rushed over to Marietta. They were confused as to why she was wiping away his blood, but they drew their wands. Louis began healing Fred. Dominique grabbed Marietta, pulling her away from the bleeding Weasley boy.

Flashes of light were still bouncing around the bricks. Red hair swirled all around her. Dominique quickly wrapped her arm around Marietta's neck, pointing her wand at her throat. "How's it feel, Dolohov?" She glared at Marietta. Dominique's older sister, Victoire casually strolled over. She narrowed her eyes. "So, this is the little brat that beat you up, sissy?" Dominique nodded. Victoire smirked. "Fun."

Victoire's arm slowly retracted. Marietta near screamed, the room loud with the raging battle going on. "WAIT! DON'T DO IT, PLEASE?!" Fred was sitting up, though Louis was trying to hold him down. "VIC! LET HER BE!" She only rolled her eyes. Her fist pounded hard against Marietta's stomach. She gasped for air, held up only by Dominique's grip. Fred jumped up, grabbing Victoire's wrist. "Stop it, you don't under-" Suddenly he hit the floor. A stray spell had hit him square on the shoulder, sending him down. Professors flooded the room. The Death Eater's children had turned on them, beginning to fight and torture the few teachers.

Marietta elbowed Dominique in the stomach, ducking under the arms of Louis. She sprinted for McGonnagal's office, diving in and closing the door. Jason had retrieved his wand and returned everyone else their's, Marietta being the exception. Jason didn't trust her, and he had good reason. She grabbed back her familiar cedar wand, sprinting back out. The classroom was in chaos. Sparks and spells flew. People were screaming and running. Desks were overturned and glass was shattered. The windows had all broken, rain pouring in. Lightning flashed, illuminating the anguished faces of the students.

This was a scene familiar to the macabre green eyes of Marietta. Many times before had she seen such a duel. Her father had told her stories of the battle of Hogwarts. How the Dark Lord would be avenged. Staring, her hands began to shake. The Dark Lord was rising once again. Tom would surely learn from his father's mistakes. Marietta's sight grew blurry. Wiping away at her eyes, she looked down, shaking her head. She had no place. The Death Eaters didn't trust her. She doubted that the Weasleys, much less anyone else ever would. Never knowing that she could change, or that change could be accepted, Marietta clenched her fist around her wand.

No one appeared to be dead, yet. The Death Eater's kids were quickly retreating, however. Only Jason, Zabini and Yaxley stood at the door, fighting off the remaining teachers as the others escaped. Her choice had to be made. Closing her eyes, she tried to think above the noise of the storm and the agonizing screams. Then it went silence. She thought she knew what she was going to do. She thought that her life was all decided.

That all changed when she saw Teddy Lupin, hair as blue as the sea, at the tip of Jason's wand.

[[Cliffhanger, right? Please review! ;) I had a bit of trouble trying to carry this one on. It sort of dragged out for me.]]


	11. The Death Eater Girl Chapter 11

"DON'T MOVE! I'LL KILL HIM!" Jason's hands were shaking. One arm was around Teddy's neck, the other hand grasping his wand. Jason stared at the blue haired boy, as if he had never seen another human being before. "Drop your wands." Zabini ordered. "NOW!" He walked around the remaining professors and students, wand pointed.

Marietta forced back a scream. She didn't care if anyone saw the tears streaming down her face. Teddy remained still. She didn't understand Jason's vendetta against him. Why he was tortured. Why, out of everyone, he had been so cruel to the Lupin boy. Jason

snarled. "Everyone just back up, and Lupin here won't get hurt. Dolohov, get over here." Marietta made no immediate move. "MARIETTA! I SAID NOW!"

Hanging her head, she quickly made her way through the toppled desks and rubble. Standing beside Eddy, she glanced back at the crowd. The Weasley's were all breathing haggardly. Red hair was clumped together and stained by blood. Even the Veela's, Dominique and her siblings, complexions were blood streaked and tired. Eddy smirked. "You bloodtraitors fall for anything." Shoving Teddy back to Marco, he wrapped his arms around Marietta. She closed her eyes as he kissed her cheek and dissapparated out of the castle with her. The Death Eaters had obviously lifted most of the protective charms on the school.

Marietta, caught by Jason, nearly went face first into a tree. The fog of the ForbiddenForest was already rising. It wasn't too long after noon, and Marietta already wanted to wander back to her dormitories and sleep. Teddy was groaning in Marco's arms. He had a firm grip on his astonishingly blue hair, and a wand pointed at his throat. "Now what, eh? We're finally out, and all we got is HIM! We didn't even get Potter!" Zabini snarled. Shoving Teddy to the ground, he sneered down at him.

"That's what this was about? Getting one of the Potter boys? THAT was your approach?! You could've just stolen the youngest in his sleep!" Marietta scoffed. She knew her brother's friends had a tendency to be violent and abrasive in their ways, but to have that overrule logic seemed pathetic in this situation. "Don't we have ENOUGH violence?! You had to do that?" Jason snarled. "Yes, we HAD to do that. Tom wants us to prove a point. We have to show him what we can do. Unless you want to end up on top of your ugly little boyfriend-" Marietta, aggravated and bemused, interrupted him. "LUPIN IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND! YOU ARE, AND I HATE YOU!" Marietta screeched at him. Running her fingers through her hair, she kicked the tree nearest to her. The others had fallen silent, startled by her fury.

"Well don't just _stare_ at me! I am getting back into that blasted castle, and I don't give a damn if any of you are coming with me!" She narrowed her eyes. Teddy clapped quietly. Zabini rammed him into a tree. Jason shook his head. "We can't go back. Not after that… Let's just kill him, we'll take off, and you can return. We'll make it look like you got roughed up a bit, and then you can say you've ah… Switched sides?" He was unconfident his plan would work, but it was worth a shot. After all, it had worked in the past. "Kill him?" Marietta's voice softened. She hated Teddy. He was the reason her brother was gone. However, he had comforted her. She might have never been set at ease if she hadn't had his compassion.

Jason nodded. "That a problem, love?" Marietta frowned, staring at Teddy. Their eyes met. His were navy blue and perfect. The matrix of different shades and depths took Marietta aback. Looking up, she nodded. "I owe him a debt. Just torture him. I'll bring him back alive." Disinclined though he was, Jason sighed. "Fine. Sectumsempera." He snarled, lashing his wand at Teddy. Marietta turned away, walking a short distance away so she could better block his screams out of her mind.

Drawing her wand, she realized the wounds she had sustained from stray spells. Her hair was singed, and her right leg was bleeding profusely. Setting eyes on her wound, she was rushed over with menacing pain. Leaning back against a tree, she began to heal herself. The forest differed vastly from the lack of tranquility behind her. When Teddy's shrieking ceased, she ambled back. The thick stench of rotted flesh swelled into her nose. Gagging, she bit her lip. Teddy was in constant tremors on the ground.

"He can still walk." Jason nodded. "I'll see you soon, alright love?" Wrapping his arms around her waist, he leaned in slowly. Marietta prepared for the awkward touch of his lips on hers. He only whispered in her ear. "I swear, Marietta, I'll do my best to get back to you." He only kissed her cheek gently. Pulling back, she saw him smile. AS he began away with Yaxley and Zabini, Marietta sighed. "Jason…" He turned. "What?" Marietta rolled her eyes. Grabbing his shirt collar, she pulled him close and kissed him.

He wasn't cold. He was tender and warm. He kissed her back, delicately, as if he could break her. They lingered for a moment before hugging and smiling at each other. She sighed as he walked away with Yaxley and Zabini. Then she turned back to Teddy. It was the first time they had been alone since the night that was so long ago. Thinking back on it, it had been months since Charlie disappeared. Though each moment was dragging by, they quickly piled into hours, days and weeks. Charlie had been taken in September. It was mid-November.

Teddy nodded to her. "Well, you two get along swimmingly, now don't you? Last time I saw that, you were pinned against a wall." He smirked slightly. Marietta only rolled her eyes, extending a hand to help him to his feet. "Shut up, you. I saved your life and you know it." Marietta looked down. That was exactly what she didn't want to admit. "Now, why would you do such a thing?" Teddy put his arm over Marietta's shoulders. She put hers around his waist, supporting each other as they began for the castle. "I don't have to answer that. We've got a walk ahead of us, so you might as well stay quiet."

"I was just going to say, that, because we have a walk, we'd ought to make pleasant conversation." Marietta shot a glare at him. "You're annoying, you know that?" Teddy chuckled, wincing as they rounded a tree. "So I've been told." Marietta laughed sarcastically. "Oh, so the Weasley clan doesn't tell you otherwise?" She watched their feet move in sync, despite Teddy's pain. She hated to admit it, but he was tough. To survive physically, mentally and emotionally through all of the torture and agony was no easy feat.

He shook his head. "Don't tell them I said this-" He trusted her. Not an entire lot, but he did. "But they're worse then me. That's what makes them so enjoyable." He shrugged, wincing. Marietta glanced at him. "So, you can stand them?"

"It's not a matter of being able to stan-"

"But you can?"

"Well, yes, I suppose. What has that got to do with it?"

"The fact that I can't?"

"Maybe you're just no fun."

Marietta's eyes narrowed. Teddy laughed. "I was joking! You're so serious all the time, it can be hard to tell!" Marietta stopped, threatening to drop him. Teddy chuckled. "Fine. You are the most fun person I know." They carried on pleasantly until they reached the base of Hogwarts. Some dominant presence silenced them. Dark clouds swirled over head. The sun was setting, though it was so dark they found it hard to believe it hadn't already. The screaming had ceased. It was silent. Eerily silent. Teddy shook Marietta gently.

She looked down. "I'm not sure I can go back…" She was ashamed. "Everyone in that blasted castle hates me now." Teddy smiled at her, tapping her cheek with a wounded hand. She looked at him. "I don't hate you." Marietta rolled her eyes, murmuring quietly. "Yes, but you're not inside the castle." Teddy pulled her a bit closer. "We'll go in together. I'll cover for you." She stared at him. "Why on earth would you do that?" Teddy only shrugged. "I owe you one."

Marietta bit her lip. A frosty wind nipped at their skin. "Together?" Teddy nodded firmly. "Together." She said quietly. With this, they turned back to the castle. The wind was picking up. Marietta kept her head down to keep it from stinging at her eyes. She and Teddy did their best to slice through it, though it did little effort, and their bloodstained, tattered clothing flew around them. Their footsteps were in sync. Slowly, the castle grew closer and closer.

The hill made the walk even more arduous. Every step they took, the wind pounded against them, and the slope seemed to push them back. It started to drizzle. The wet sting of the rain burned their wounds. Huddling into each other for warmth, they began hobbling faster. Marietta was dragging Teddy along, but he kept her in balance. The wind picked up still. Each step was agonizing. The marrow of her bones shook as she brought Teddy along. Each drop of rain on their skin was a stab with a needle. Thunder roared ahead, Marietta's fingers shaking. Shivers shot down the length of her spine. The rain began to pour, drenching them. Reaching the clock tower courtyard, they practically fell into the castle.

Marietta coughed violently. She was wet, hungry, cold and in unfathomable amounts of pain. The warm light of the torches on the wall filled her blurred sight as she opened her eyes. Teddy was lying on the ground next to her. He propped himself up on elbow, looking over her warily. "You alright?" He coughed. A large gash on his forehead was bleeding copiously. She nodded. "Let's get you to the infirmary, alright?" She stumbled to her feet. Helping him to stand, she put his arm over her shoulders.

He could barely walk, and his eyelids were slowly falling shut. Making their way down the corridor, they managed not to run into anyone. As they turned onto the great corridor, Marietta stopped. Light flooded in from the Great Hall. She didn't hear anything. The hall was almost always riotous and blaring. She looked at Teddy. His eyes were closed, but he shook his head. The infirmary was too far. Instead of their prior destination, she began for the Great Hall. She groaned in pain as she shifted Teddy up to be more comfortable. He only mumbled nonsense. The house tapestries rolled down to meet her. They swayed in a breeze the corridor had picked up from the storm outside. She barely noticed how tattered they were. The loose threads and the singe marks from spells cast at random. It wouldn't help her, anyways, if she had noticed.

Marietta's legs shook. Teddy was slipping from her grasp. As she made it into the Great Hall, she saw only a blur of color as something hard hit her body. Noises, unfamiliar to her, rang out in her ears. She was barely conscious. She shuddered. Her skin crawled. She focused only on the long drawls of breath she struggled to produce. Raspy and weak. Wet hair stuck to her face. She wasn't cold anymore. Her body slowly began to warm. The sounds began to merge and fade.

Marietta bolted upright in the infirmary bed. She was at the very end, as far away from the door as possible. A sleek green curtain stretched to the tall ceiling, hiding Marietta and the bed just a few feet in front of hers away. She started to get out to stand, but her head swam and she fell quickly back down to her pillow. Her arms and torso were wrapped in bandages beneath her clothes. Though they were still tattered, the stains and streaks of mud were gone.

It was early in the morning. Too dark too see the clock on the wall properly. Squinting, she pushed back the covers. Marietta focused on her haggard breathing as she slid her legs off of the mattress. She cringed as her bare feet hit the cold floor. Students were coughing on the other side of the curtain- Still left unhealed from the attack. Silently, she traced a straight line with her steps, standing in the middle of the large window. Her breathing fogged the glass as she pressed her hands against it. The hill and ForbiddenForest lay out below her. To the right, the lake shimmered. It was flooded from the excessive rain. A great pool of water lay at the bottom of the hill.

"What _are_ you doing out of bed, my girl?" Marietta turned. McGonnagal, grey hair tucked neatly into a nightcap, whispered. Her green bed robes dragging across the floor as she came over. Marietta shook her head. She didn't know why she went to the window in the first place. McGonnagal shook her head. Glancing at the other bed, she pointed a wrinkled finger at Teddy, who lay sound asleep. "I know what you did for him. It does not yet excuse you…" She crowed. Marietta looked down. "But with a good explanation, it might." McGonnagal put a gentle arm around Marietta. The weak girl's frail bones shook as the professor hugged her. Marietta awkwardly hugged her back.

She didn't understand why they were so forgiving. They knew what she had done, yet, despite that, they allowed her to reconcile. The rich scent of cedar filled her nose as she hugged the sickly old professor back. McGonngal smiled, the aged creases in her face adjusting. Marietta couldn't smile back. She felt sick. The pain was mild, but she was so used to handling it, it was only a buzz in the back of her mind. The professor led Marietta back to her cot, sitting her down.

"You need rest. I have a feeling you're to have a busy morning." She laughed softly. Marietta stared at her. McGonnagal held up a hand to hold the questions Marietta didn't intend to ask. "Now, now. Nothing too bad. You see, the Weasleys are quite grateful for how you helped him." She walked back to Teddy. Pulling the covers up to his shoulders, she patted his arm maternally. "Teddy is family to them. They're the only family he has." Her lips curled downward into a frown. "The Lupins were good friends of mine. Their passing caused us all anguish."

Marietta nodded. She knew his parents had died in the wizarding war. For the first time, she felt sorry for him. He was an orphan. He had no mother or father. Marietta, at least, had a father she could sometimes rely on. If not, Charlie. She understood his pain. To have her brother and his cruel friends torture him relentlessly would be unbearable to her. McGonnagal nodded to her. "I'll make sure they don't all come in and fluster you at once." Marietta looked down, sighing. McGonnagal stepped back behind the curtain. Lying back down, she closed her eyes. Instantly, and thankfully, she fell asleep.


	12. The Death Eater Girl Chapter 12

Marietta propped herself. Her head pounded. Her new white bandages were reddened slightly, and she groaned when she felt the sharp pain in her side. Teddy was up. He grinned, waving to her. Marietta nodded, smiling despondently. The sun was just rising. Teddy's face was colored orange from the morning light. Her side of the room was bathed in darkness. She looked down. This was the perfect reminder of who she was. "_Psst! Marietta!" _He whispered. Teddy waved her over. Slipping down, she trembled at the sharp pain digging into her side. She kept her whimpering to a minimum as she staggered over. He helped her onto the cot beside him.

Teddy smiled at her, pointing to her head. She frowned. Putting a hand to her scalp, she felt around. Nothing unusual. No bumps or scathes. Teddy rolled his eyes. He held up a lock of her dirty blonde hair. It was almost red in the light. Teddy stared at the color for a moment. Someone coughed from behind the green curtain. Squinting, he nodded. His hair was swept over in a wave. A pinkish red, with bursts of deep orange and gold. It matched hers precisely. Marietta laughed. Teddy grinned, swinging his bandaged legs off the bed to sit next to her properly.

Teddy smiled gently, closing his eyes and basking in the warmth of the sun. "How're you?" He murmured. The other students were still sleeping. "Feeling better." She said back, her voice a simple hush. "Besides, you took the worst of it." At this, Teddy shrugged modestly. "I couldn't have made it back without your help… I just wanted to thank you for that." Marietta nodded, saying quietly, "I couldn't have made it back without you. I owed you one, and I always pay my debts."

Teddy raised an eyebrow. "Even to a bloodtraitoring mutt?" Marietta nodded solemnly. "If you want to think of it that way…" Teddy shook his head. "Despite contrary belief, I'm not a wolf like my dad. Just a morpher." He changed his eyes to a striking shade of emerald. "Duh." Marietta blushed. The pink light concealed it well enough. "Although, I can go for a rare steak." He winked at her, laughing quietly. She laughed herself. No one was there. The rest of the world was behind a curtain. A billowing green curtain that couldn't be disrupted.

They chatted for a while. They joked. It was as if they had never been enemies. As if the previous day had never happened. Marietta learned plenty about Teddy. She learned about how his frog was lost for his first school day, and it turned up in McGonngal's goblet at supper. She was told about the countless detentions he had for pranks. His favorite color was actually deep scarlet-the color of leaves in the fall.

During their conversation, however, no mention was made of either's parents. They seemed to awkwardly avoid it, and, at anytime it may present itself, the conversation was quickly veered away. The sun was no longer pink, but had faded into a golden orange. Teddy changed his hair color progressively to match Marietta's. Teddy smiled. "Marietta… I need to tell you something." His face was red.

Glancing at him, she tilted her head. "What?" Teddy looked down at his feet. His expression was anxious. Marietta frowned lightly. "You can tell me… I'm your friend, aren't I?" She was slightly pretentious to say such a thing, but it lifted Teddy's head. "You want to be friends?" Marietta smiled. "Absolutely." He laughed, throwing his arms around her and hugging her tight.

She gasped slightly in pain. "Oh, right… Uh.. Sorry..." Marietta, however, found that instead of anger, she thought it to be quite funny. She laughed, genuinely, but had no conscious idea why her position had changed. Teddy laughed with her. Students were waking up and talking behind the great green curtain.

"So, what did you need to tell me?" She smiled at him. Teddy sighed. Looking her in the eye, he whispered. "I think I -" Instead of finishing, he was tackled by a flash of black and green. Albus grinned. "TEDDY!" Teddy rolled his eyes, grinning. Marietta hopped back, allowing them enough room to wrestle around. "Careful! OI! That hurts you little- Come BACK here!" James, Albus' older brother, casually walked in. He shook Teddy's hand. He smiled at Marietta. "Can I talk to you?"

She nodded, standing and limping back to her own cot. James leaned back casually against the wall. He had green eyes and untidy black hair- the spitting image of his father and brother. He hadn't the usual black robes covering his uniform, and his white dress shirt desperately needed to be tucked in. "Go ahead and sit, we've all been through a lot." He sighed. He was in Teddy's year. Gryffindor and star Quiddtich player. Marietta sat. Across the room, Albus and Teddy were still roughing each other about.

"I think you've obviously been misunderstood.." James drew back her attention. "And I believe that more then most of my family… I can't thank you enough for bringing back Teddy. He explained what happened after you blacked out. You can consider yourself a friend to the Potters." He smiled. Marietta nodded slowly. "Anyone else could've done it. I don't see why I need the praise." James scratched his head. He glanced at his brother before returning his gaze to Marietta. "I don't think anyone could have done it. A lot of those kids are cowards. That took something. I might seem like the goody two-shoes Potter, but trust me, I've had the experience to know how these Death Eaters work." Marietta raised an eyebrow, her voice dripping with curiosity. "How so?"

James shook his head. "That doesn't matter at the moment. Tell you someday, alright? I think Al' wants to smother you with his gratitude, anyways." The first year grinned, running over and jumping onto the cot beside Marietta. "Teddy says your favorite color is green. Is that true?" Laughing slightly, she nodded. James was walking over to Teddy with a sort of undefined swagger. She was happy when he left. He was so mature, so jaded. He intimidated her, not that she'd ever say it aloud. Albus bounced up and down next to her. He reeled with questions, and Marietta did her best to keep up. "So, it was raining? Does it hurt? Can I touch it? What did Teddy say? Then what happened?" She answered as quickly and accurately as she could. Finally, Albus's eyes widened and he said, "Are the Death Eaters scary?" Marietta stared at him. James was staring over at them, silent at his younger brother's rude question. Marietta stayed silent for a moment, before leaning over and whispering in his ear. "The Death Eaters are nothing to be afraid of if you're brave enough."

Al' nodded. His eyes searched her face, looking to see if there was more to the answer. "Are you and Teddy afraid of the Death Eaters?" Marietta bit her lip. Of course she was afraid of them. They ripped away her childhood. Her happiness. Charlie. They tortured her new found friends. They shoved her so far back into the darkness, light was scarce to be found. "Well?" Al' called back her attention quietly. Marietta smiled sadly. "Sometimes I am. As for Teddy, I think he's fearless." Al' nodded.

James had turned back to Teddy. Albus' voice lowered to a hush. "Marietta.. I'm scared of them too. They don't like my family, and dad won't tell me why. Neither will James. He just says to mind my own business. Everywhere I go, people talk about 'Potter this' and 'Potter that'.. Why?" Marietta shook her head. It was a nightmare, a horror, growing up as a Death Eater. Trying to fight them off was almost as bad. You never knew what was coming. The sole thing that made it worthwhile was having something to fight for. People that you loved. Marietta never was loved. Charlie was the only one that showed her warmth, and sometimes, he was untrustworthy. When she was 8, she went an entire year without talking to him. He hated her. She was the reason he couldn't run away.

Eventually, he got over it. Though she was so young, she still remembered the pain. Albus frowned. "Well?" Marietta smiled. "I think you should ask your dad that." Albus sighed. "Alright… It was good talking to you. Feel better!" He grinned. James shook Teddy's hand, then walked out with Al. Teddy smiled. Marietta smiled back. For the remainder of the day, Weasleys flooded in and out.

Freddie and Roxanne came in, and near choked Marietta. He was thrilled about them both returning. Roxanne had never talked to Marietta before, but laughed along with her as the boys discussed what Quiddtich scores Teddy missed. Their chatter was pleasant and light hearted, with no real meaning. They talked about boys, and Roxanne was near horrified to hear that she didn't fancy anyone. "Really? I think you're lucky. Teddy's sort of cute." She winked at her. Roxanne was darker skinned, and had gorgeous curly brown hair.

Marietta only shook her head. "You think so? I just don't really have an interest in romance." She shrugged. Roxanne smiled. "Alriiiight. Whatever you say, Marietta." When they left, Rose, Molly II and Lucy wandered in. They giggled over Teddy. Occasionally, one would glance at Marietta, though they didn't come over. At all. The most contact Marietta got with anyone was a glare from Molly II on the way out. Teddy rolled his eyes. "_Bunch of sissies._" He whispered to her. This restored the grin on Marietta's face, and they laughed together.

Towards the end of the day came in Dominique, Victoire and Louis. The three were perfect. Fluent in every movement and word. When they slipped in from the curtain, Victoire casually slid over to Teddy's bedside. She took his hand, cooing to him. Teddy gaped at her, as if he couldn't believe she was there with him. Dominique and Louis, after a while, wandered away from Victoire and Teddy's scene, sitting on Marietta's bed. "Still alive, Dolohov?" Dominique muttered, looking at her nails. Louis elbowed her, shooting a warning glance at her. "I mean, _Marietta_." She spat the name out with a venomous hatred.

Louis piped up. "What my insolent sister _means _to say, is 'How are you, Marietta?'" Louis smiled. He was gorgeous. Marietta shrugged, not even glancing at Dominique. "I'm doing better.. So is Teddy." Louis began pleasant chatter. They laughed, and she was thanked and gratified. Eventually, Louis excused himself. Victoire was intimately close to Teddy. He looked both wanting, but slightly uncomfortable. Marietta frowned slightly. Dominque's expression softened as soon as his absence was full.

"Why?" She sighed, looking at Marietta poignantly. "Why what?" Dominique shook her head, staring unblinkly at Marietta. "Why did you torture me? I want an honest answer." Marietta sighed. "You want the truth?" She was unsure, exactly, of why she was so willing to abide to Dominique. She nodded. Her bright blue eyes glimmered with questions. Marietta shrugged. "I didn't want you, or anyone else, for that matter, to know… About.. Well…" She patted her left wrist. "I heard you talking to your cousin."

Marietta stared out the window. Grey clouds swept across the sky in tufts. It was certainly going to rain within the hour. Victoire was still gushing over Teddy. Dominique, after rolling her eyes at the flirtatious antics of her sister, sighed. "I didn't mean that… You were just being a jerk. You sort of deserved it." Marietta nodded. "I know...You asked me why I did it, though, and that was why." She fiddled with her fingers. "Just because we create this cold and calloused image of ourselves… It doesn't mean we're like that. Some of us, maybe, but certainly not enough of a majority to assume that we're all the same."

Dominique nodded. "You obviously aren't the same. Teddy might not be alive if you had not-" Marietta interrupted her. "It doesn't matter what I may or may not have done, as it is done with, and there is no point in fretting over something that cannot be changed." Dominique snickered lightly. "I know one thing that can't be changed." Dominique was staring at Teddy's bed. "My sister's obsession with Teddy." Victoire was snogging Teddy up. She brought one of his hands to her waist, the other to run through her celestial blonde hair.

Marietta's jaw dropped. She could have sworn… _No, of course not…He didn't. He knows I love… Jason… Love? Is that the right word?_ The right word didn't seem to matter much, as Victoire grabbed the small curtain around Teddy's cot and drew it shut. Dominique shook her head. "She's fancied him for years. Betcha it'll fade as quickly as the rest of her romances."

Marietta laughed faintly. Dominique smiled. They chatted for a while. A while became an hour. (At the end of that hour, Victoire finally emerged from the confines of Teddy's cot, her hair slightly roughed. Teddy kept the curtains closed.) Dominique shared stories of her childhood. They laughed and made fun of whatever teacher or class assignment. When the conversation grew stale, it was not awkward or humiliating. Instead, they lay side ways on Marietta's cot, watching the storm pound against the window.

The powerful force of the wind and rain was worse then a crashing ocean's wave. It thundered and rolled, never silent for a moment. The glass shook some, but would not break. Dominique's eyes lit up in fascination. "That sound reminds me of home. Sometimes there would be these huge storms out over the ocean… Bloody brilliant. What's it like where you live?" Dominique was known for not thinking things out thoroughly. She acted purely on intuitive and curiosity.

Marietta let out a cold breath. The air frosted over and pricked at her skin. "It's uh… Nice…" It was more then nice. Thick slabs of Italian marble covered the floors. Intricate tapestries and costly oil paintings lined the walls. Thick wool rugs with golds and reds unrolled on the floor. The Dolohov Manor had at least a hundred rooms. No ceiling was less then 20 feet. Great pillars held up the roof. The dining hall was marvelous. Gothic red wall paper, and a slender black table. Crystal sconces and candelabras. Any poor man's dream.

A library took up an entire wing of the manor. The front hall had two twisting marble staircases. A black rug embroidered with gold and silver trees led the marvelous descent. Each bedroom was equipped with a water basin and ivory soap. A large dresser. Some painting of a Dolohov family member. Marietta remembered having her likeness painted at the age of ten. A crooked old man stared at her. The paint brush was so thin in his warped hands, he nearly dropped it. He was a master of his trade, however. Every detail of Marietta was depicted perfectly. Even the four fang marks that the snake had left as a scar on Marietta's neck.

When Antonin saw this detail, he cut the man's pay, ordering he get rid of the scar. He painted over it, adding a black choker with a silver ring. It was hung in one of the many guest rooms. Marietta would stare at it sometimes. She didn't admire her own beauty, no. She was still trying to picture the scar. Once she tried to scratch off the paint to reveal it, but Charlie stopped her before the damage was done. Dolohov Manor was certainly more then 'nice' or 'beautiful'.

Dominique was snapping in front of Marietta's face. "You alright there? You're awfully pale." Marietta blinked. The rich, indulgent lifestyle of her father nearly always put her into deep thought. She loathed it because of the way the wealth was acquired. "Fine… Just thinking." Dominique quickly moved on from Marietta's personal life. They completely avoided that subject and anything relating to it entirely. When Dominique finally left, Marietta stared at the window. The rain was so thick it was hard to see. Anything other then the occasional flash of lightning was completely invisible to her.

Her mind wandered off to Charlie. She wondered where he was. If he was still alive. Mentally, she doubted he was still breathing, but, emotionally, she still needed him. All she wanted was his arms around her. Comforting words in her ear. She wished he would return to her. Come bursting through the curtain and hug her. Even cause pain to her side. She would do anything to have him back. Every drop of cool rain on the window made her want him more. It filled her head. Her heart quickened.

Teddy, as so many people had done before, interrupted her thoughts. "Hey… Are you ok?" He was running over. She frowned. Teddy's voice softened."What is it? You can tell me." Suddenly she was tight in his arms. A sob escaped her. She put a hand up to her own cheek. It was wet and stained by a good flow of tears. Marietta hated it when people saw her crying. That had been instilled by her father. Whenever he saw her cry, even hear her whimper, he would strike her. Teddy wrapped his arms tight around her. "It's ok… Shhh…. It's ok… Don't worry…. Shhh…."

Marietta sobbed quietly into his shoulder. She imagined he was Charlie. He didn't smell like Charlie. He didn't feel like Charlie. He didn't sound like Charlie. She wanted her brother- Only her brother. When a cold hand rested on her shoulder, her wish was answered. "M-Mari?" Her head flung around. Charlie was standing there. He was even in his Slytherin robes. His dress shirt was untucked, and his tie was crooked. Bright blue eyes peeked out from his thick black bangs.

Marietta gawked, a slight laugh passing her lips. Teddy smiled, moving himself back. Charlie wrapped his arms around her. He wasn't smiling. His mouth was partially open, as if he didn't quite know what to say. He wasn't an illusion. He was _real._ "I've missed you.. So much…" Marietta nodded, sobbing. She hugged onto him. Charlie picked her up gently. He rubbed her back. "Shh… It's alright… You're ok… I'm here…" He consoled her. Marietta's arms shook.

After months of loneliness. Fear. Anxiety. Pain, never ending, incomprehensible pain, he was back. She gaped at him. "H-How did you g-get b-back?!" Charlie smiled. It looked slightly peculiar, but Marietta paid no attention. Her brother had returned. "I'll tell you…Let's just go for a walk, alright? It's a bit crowded here…" Unnoticeable to the flummoxed Marietta, he shot a crude stare at Teddy. The boy frowned, sighing and returning to his cot. Charlie carried Marietta out. The students in the beds were too busy visiting and blathering to each other to notice them leave.

Reaching the corridor, Charlie set her down gently. "Where have you been? What have you been doing? What did they do to you? OH! Are you alright? Does anything hurt?! Oh, Charlie…" Charlie shook his head, laughing. "I'm here, aren't I?" Marietta grinned. Knocking on his scalp, she smirked slyly. "All except your mind. That's always been missing. " Charlie laughed. It was weaker then his typical laughter. More coarse. Marietta felt slightly cold.

Charlie quickly picked up the pace, starting down the hallway. "I'll start from the beginning.." Marietta nodded. Charlie explained how they knocked him unconscious as soon as he was out of her sight. They had disapparated to a pub out in the English countryside. They disposed of the nearby muggles, and set up a sort of building. Gothic marble and garish statues. Charlie worked with the rest of the Death Eaters, most of the labor he wasn't allowed to speak of. Finally, after proving his worth, Tom allowed him to return and fetch Marietta.

"So come on! We can go! You won't need to worry about schooling or anything. It'll all be great!" Marietta frowned slightly. "You mean… Join the Death Eaters?" Charlie nodded. "There's nothing to worry about.. Turns out I was wrong about them, anyways." Charlie tapped her nose. "Please, my little Mari?" "I dunno… Why did you just change like that?" She uttered, still unsure about his sudden change of beliefs. "Because they showed me _why_ we're what we are in the first place. It's doing the right thing."

Marietta sighed. If she returned to the Death Eaters, there's no doubt she would lose the Weasley's trust. All of Hogwarts' trust, for that matter. Teddy and Fred would never console her. She'd never get a second chance to talk to Dominique, her new found friend. Charlie smiled in a quirky sort of way again. "I would have to think about it…" She frowned. Charlie's expression darkened. "Think about it? What's the problem?" He stared at her. Marietta shrugged sheepishly, wincing at the pain from her side. "I'm just not sure if I want to. Maybe I'd rather stay here at Hogwarts.." Her emerald eyes looked back up at him.

Charlie sighed menacingly. "Fine. I see how it is. You can go play with your ugly little Weasel." Marietta frowned. "Charlie, please? I just can't right now." He scoffed, rolling his eyes and taking a few steps away from her. "Charlie, come on! You never wanted to join the Death Eaters anyways! Why are you suddenly so excited about them?!" She shook her head. She was near telling him off when the skin on his face rippled. It was nothing natural. His pale flesh was manipulated by unseen hands. Charlie narrowed his eyes. "Make up your mind." He turned quickly, furthering himself from her down the corridor.

She took a few good steps after him, grabbing his wrist. "CHARLIE! What's gotten into you?!" He wouldn't look at her. His teased black hair began to shorten and thin. He snatched his hand away, grasping his hood and pulling it over his head. Marietta felt for her wand. It was likely on the bedside table by her cot. "Charlie?" Charlie, though every moment he seemed less like him, had grown a sudden inch taller. His slim body had become more muscular. "Charlie..?" Marietta backed up a step or two. Questions swarmed her mind. Charlie was covered by his cloak. The changes began to stop. Without warning, Charlie, or whoever was pretending to be him, ran.

Confused, Marietta only stood there. She didn't quite understand what was happening. It all became instantaneously clear when her eyes snapped open. Beads of sweat dotted her forehead. She sat up slowly, in the infirmary, not the hall, sighing. Teddy was talking with Lorcan and Lysander, Lorcan's twin brother. She barely had a chance to rearrange on her cot, when, with a tinkle of bells, two arms were thrown around her. "So!" Piped up a floaty voice. "You're Marietta Dolohov?"


	13. The Death Eater Girl Chapter 13

Marietta slowly turned. Her eyes met perhaps the most peculiar woman she had ever seen. Long, curly blonde hair. A strange, patchwork shirt of deep reds, greens, blues, golds, purples, and colors she couldn't name matched a long, whimsy skirt. She had dozens of bangles. She smelled like… Plants. Like the roots of the earth. The last thing she noticed was a pair of radish earrings. "Sorry! I should've introduced myself! Not everyone knows who Loony is! Of course, I don't consider myself Loony, I've only been called that all my life. Not that it's a bad thing! I like the name! It suits me!" She reeled. Marietta only stared. "Sorry!" The woman laughed. "I'm Luna. Luna Lovegood!" And she extended a bangled hand.

Marietta slowly shook back. "Ah.. Great to meet you?" She tried not to stare. "Don't be fretful, dearie! I'm your friend! I'm everyone's friend, mostly." She shrugged. Marietta felt a smile cross her face. "There you go! I like it when people smile. Especially when I make people smile. I think everyone should be that happy!" She fluttered. Lorcan and Lysander were staring over. Luna was the boy's mother. Glancing over, she grinned. "OH! I've been looking _everywhere_ for you! I'm glad you're talking to Teddy, I've been looking for him, too!" Luna laughed. The twins grinned, jumping up to hug Luna. They talked for a while, Marietta still slightly lightheaded from the sudden 'whoosh' of 'Lunadom'.

Still she got over it quickly as the four of them talked, leaving Marietta to think, for once. She stared at her hands in her lap, closing her eyes. Some of the Weasley's didn't trust her. More did. Teddy trusted her. That was good. The day, in full, had gone quite well. So, Marietta allowed herself to ruin it by recalling her incident with Charlie.. Or whoever that was. It must've been a polyjuice potion. The stranger was so different then Charlie. It made her sick. Then her eyes snapped open. The potion takes three months to brew. Charlie had only been missing for two. Marietta's mind swirled with questions, until it stretched back far enough to recall a late day in August.

"CHARLIE!" Marietta narrowed her eyes. "Put me _down!_" She ordered in a whisper. She was upside down, hanging by her foot, in the hallway. The dining room of Dolohov Manor was filled with Antonin's distinguished guests. "OI! That's no way to treat your big brother!" He smirked. She was struggling to hold up the green skirt of her dress. She loathed dresses. Her father made her wear it. "I will most certainly /not/ beg.." She muttered testily, crossing her arms, upside down, in a huff. "Then you'll be staying her until the guests leave… Whether your skirt is up OR down." He snickered starting to walk off. "F-Fine… Please…" She said quietly. Charlie laughed. Setting her down, he wrestled her into a headlock. "Shouldn't have taken my licorice wand! It's rare I get one of those, and you know how well I love them!" Marietta snorted. "Please. You had three and I had one. I was only being fair."

Antonin tore between them. "What in _Merlin's _name do you think you are doing?!" Marietta looked down, stitching her fingers together. "Nothing, father, I'm so-" Charlie interrupted her. He was wearing a pair of jeans and his dress shirt, refusing to abide by Antonin's dress code. " We're just goofing off in the absence of your _distinguished_ guests. They eat like pigs. How socially eloquent.." He muttered. Antonin grabbed Charlie by his long hair, slamming his head against the wall. "I will not be humiliated by you again, boy. If I catch you acting like hooligans again, I'll end _both of you_." He sneered. Marietta stayed silent, nodding slowly. Charlie glared at Antonin. "To make sure it doesn't happen again.." Antonin rested his hand on the green shoulder lace of Marietta's dress. "You may join the party. Everyone has been asking for your grace."

Marietta looked up, sighing softly. "Of course, father." Charlie stepped between them. "She doesn't have to if she doesn't wan-" Charlie didn't finish the sentence. Antonin's wand still released a wisp of smoke. A house elf appeared, twiddling it's knobby green fingers about. "You, filthy thing, will take him to his room and lock him there at _once._" The house elf hurried about. Antonin turned back to Marietta. Stooping down, he lowered his face to his. The rich cologne he wore swarmed Marietta's nose.

"I want proper etiquette out of you. You had better not disappoint me." And with that, he took her hand, the ruffled frill of lace at the end of his sleeves scratchy against Marietta's pale skin. Leading her in to dining room, the men at the long table stood, bowing at her entrance. She curtsied promptly, as Antonin said, "Ladies and gentlemen, I present my daughter, Marietta." He nodded. Antonin led her to sit beside Narcissa Malfoy at the end of the table. Lucius was on Narcissa's other side, in a tense discussion with Draco beside him. Narcissa's usual emotionless face turned to Marietta, smiling slightly. The wrinkles and crow's feet around her eyes were not hideous, but apparent from years of torment. She patted Marietta's hand in her lap, leaning closer to talk more quietly.

"I'm sure such events are such a _bore_ for you, my dear. I know they always were for me." She laughed quietly, an old tone to her aged voice. Marietta smiled, shaking her head politely. "They can grow quite dull, but I find ways to occupy myself. I would never dare shame the Dolohovs." Marietta said acutely. What a lie that was. Befriending a Lupin. The Weasleys. Betraying the Death Eaters. Marietta, at the time, was so naïve as to how much she would change in such little time. "Aren't you the little hostess." Narcissa's lips, covered in thick, violet lipstick, turned upwards to another smile. "Youth. How I long for it. I suppose you'll just have to live out for the rest of us old prats." She nodded across the table. Most of the men were grey haired and bent. Antonin's own thick black hair was streaked with silver. Marietta laughed quietly, nodding. "I suppose I will."

Something crashed in the hallway. The hall's guests fell silent, turning back to look at the door. Antonin rose to his feet, furrowing his eyebrows. "Bloody hell…" Marietta whispered to herself. Antonin sighed angrily as an elf rushed in, whispering into her father's ear. He glanced at Marietta before nodding. "My sincerest apologies… If you would briefly excuse my presence?" He followed the elf as it clamored out of the room. Marietta didn't need to be told Charlie was in trouble. The conversations carried on, but she stayed silent, staring at her lap. Antonin returned, later, looking even more furious. He put his hand on Marietta's shoulder, bending over. "Go to your room. Your foolish brother has cost you." He muttered quaintly before returning to his seat. Marietta quickly stood and excused herself, hurrying out of the room. Walking down the hall, a splatter of blood remained on the wall.

Marietta knew then it was supposed to scare her into following Antonin's directions. Hurrying into the grand hall, she made her way up one of the large marble staircases, the dozen chandeliers lighting her way. Out of the corner of her eye, something flickered. When she turned her head, however, the room was bare. Shaking it away, she walked, much more quickly, up the staircase. Down the hall. Through many rooms until she reached hers- beside Charlie's. Knocking on his door, she whispered. "Charlie?"

Silence. Marietta closed her eyes. With a heavy sigh, she continued past it to her room. Wrapping her fingers around the gilded door knob, she licked her lips before twisting it, opening the dark black door. Closing the door behind her, she shook her head. Her room was furnished much like the rest of the guest bedrooms. A dresser. A water basin with ivory soap. A large bed with deep scarlet quilts and blankets. The curtains to match. Marietta kept her few, personal trinkets beneath her bed in a small hickory chest. Changing quickly into a cotton nightgown, she sat crosslegged on her bed, staring at the great oil canvas across the room from her bed. It was her mother- Arabelle Dolohov. She knew next to nothing about her. Marietta had spent nights staring at the painting.

Her mother was beautiful. Rustic curls like Marietta's, and the same, emerald green eyes. Her face curved pleasantly, and a slight smirk played at her thin, pink lips. She had a stare, that, no matter where you walked in the room, she always looked at you. Marietta longed for her mother. Antonin never said a word about Arabelle to Marietta. She had learned her name from eavesdropping. Her maternal longing ceased when the door made a short click. Frowning, she jumped up, trying the door knob. Locked. She sighed heavily, shaking her head. The sound in the room changed. Someone had cast a silencing charm. Though, her mind reeled. Was she being silenced? Or was something else being done that she was not to know of?

"Are you alright?" Marietta blinked. Teddy was staring over at her. "Wh- Oh, yes! I'm sorry. I was day dreaming.." She laughed slightly. Teddy smiled. "For the last few minutes..?" Luna and the twins were gone. The sun was beginning to set. "Bloody 'ell, look at that.. Yea, guess I was." She shrugged it away. Teddy, still slightly suspicious, shook his head. "Alright. Hopefully they'll bring dinner soon. I'm starving." He grinned. She nodded in agreement, realizing she had only had a licorice wand Roxanne gave her earlier.

They chatted for a while, about their visits. Both completely avoided what awkward conversations they had, not wanting to bring anything back up. Finally, they remained silent. They watched the sun until it disappeared. Marietta closed her eyes as the last ray of light fled. Madam Pomfrey, the school's wise old nurse, huffed in, pushing along a trolley similar to the one on the Hogwarts express. However, the cart was not decorated in sugary delights. Vials and bottles of nasty looking potions were clamped together. Madame Pomfrey worked first on Teddy. She asked him to blink for her. To open his mouth wide. To repeat what she said. Deeming him well, she plucked a clear potion from her cart. "Here.." She crowed. "Drink this with your pumpkin juice."

Madame Pomfrey then turned to Marietta. Hustling over, she laid a hand on the girl's head. "Slightly warmer then I should have liked. How's your leg, dearie?" Marietta nodded. "It doesn't hurt as much as it did earlier.." She said quietly. Madame Pomfrey retrieved another clear vial. "This should dull the rest of the pain. Again, with your pumpkin juice." She huffed, patting it into her hand. Marietta thanked her quietly. When she left, and shortly after, white plates and a goblet hovered before her. To test it, she picked up the goblet, empty, and released it. The golden chalice floated back to it's original place. "Lovely.." She smiled.

Teddy ordered food immediately, his plate soon high with.. Well, whatever carnivorous delicacies met his fancy. Marietta, with a heavy sigh, said simply, "Fruit…" And a pile of sliced peaches, apples, oranges, strawberries and other produce piled onto the white, ceramic plate. She asked for pumpkin juice, looking hesitantly at the potion. Teddy gulped down a mouthful of lamb, picking up his own. "Get this over with.." Marietta said quietly, swishing about the contents. Unstopping the vial, she threw back her head, swallowing the slimy liquid. Marietta gagged immediately, and her eyes bulged. Grabbing her pumpkin juice, she took several large drinks, shuddering as she set it down on thin air.

"That's bloody awful.." Marietta muttered. Teddy was still staring at his vial. "Bottoms up?" He muttered. Drinking it, he had his pumpkin juice ready, swallowing it hard without a second thought. "Done.." He said quietly, a bitter edge to his tone. "It is.." Marietta smiled. "A spoonful of sugar makes the medicine go down.." She sang quietly, taking a bite of a strawberry. Teddy grinned at her. In a handsome, yet hoarse, baritone voice, he finished, "In the most delightful way…"


	14. The Death Eater Girl Chapter 14

Whitish grey clouds flooded the morning sky. No beautiful sunrise greeted Marietta when she woke. Propping herself up on an elbow, she rubbed her eyes, clucking her tongue. With a heavy sigh, she repositioned herself. Her eyes narrowed, and her nose wrinkled. At the very end of the bed was a large green curtain, separating her from Teddy. She frowned lightly, and shut her eyes. Swinging her legs off the hospital cot, she barely winced as she set her feet on the ground and stood.

There were low murmurs from behind the curtain, so inaudible she struggled to even guess at what they were saying, much less who was speaking. "..Trust him… He's family. I'm only being sure…" Said a whispery voice. It was so feathery and light, it made Marietta unconsciously lean forward. Her bare feet made no sound as she stepped forward, trying to get closer to the strange voices. "There's no need. He's smarter then that." Ridiculed a deeper voice. He sounded older, though his voice was gravelly and crude. The same man cleared his throat. Another, final voice chimed in indifferently. "Well, if _anyone_ even bother to ask me, I talked to her for hours. She got all embarrassed when I even mentioned where she lived. Her face was red as grandmum's hair."

Marietta closed her eyes. Dominique. Why did Dominique always speak so stupidly? The man chuckled lightly. "No need to be so angry, Vic." Someone laughed, presumably Dominique. "I know why she's so angry. It's because she fancies-" She was quieted with a low hissing sound. The man sighed. "Girls, please. You'll wake hi-" He was interrupted by Teddy's own voice. "I've been awake for a while… You might as well take down that bloody curtain. There's nothing wrong with Dolohov, Victoire."

Marietta's ears grew hot. She quickly ran to her bed, barely managing to rest her head on the pillow without a sound. She shut her eyes tight. She was an expert fake-sleeper. She'd often pretend to be stunned longer then she should've been by her father to avoid more torture. The man's footsteps made their way to Marietta's bedside. "So, this is Dolohov?" He whispered rhetorically. Victoire snorted in the background. "Sadly." Marietta was completely still. Not a follicle of hair moved. Dominique sat beside her on the bed. "Want to meet her? She really is quite nice." The man sighed. "Sure… I'll just step out. I think it would be a tad strange if I was just looming over when she woke up.." He chuckled slightly and his footsteps receded. "Well I _don't_ want to be here." Victoire huffed before her heavy, angst-ful breathing vanished.

Dominique poked Marietta's shoulder. "Marietta? Wake up.." Marietta shifted, ever so carefully, then opened an eye. " 'Morning to you, too…" She uttered as groggily as she could manage. Sitting up, she sighed. Dominique's smile was wide. "Come on, then. I've brought you a visitor." Marietta quirked an eyebrow. Dominique laughed. "Don't worry. You'll like him. He's my dad." Marietta swallowed something. She always felt uncomfortable around other people's fathers. She had no idea why. Perhaps she felt guilty from some wanting sort of jealously. Regardless, Bill Weasley pulled back the curtain, stepping in.

Marietta moved her right hand subtly to her left wrist, making sure her mark was covered. It was a constant judgment of decency, and she always felt she inevitably failed. " 'Ello, Marietta." The man smiled. The three long scars along his cheek rippled and adjusted to his grin. His long, bright red hair slipped down his shoulders. "Dom here has told me quite a bit about you." He extended his hand to shake. Hesitantly, Marietta complied, murmuring a faint 'Hello, how are you, sir?'. Bill chuckled. "No need to be shy, kiddo." He slid the chair against the wall beside the bed.

Dominique broke the silence, talking mindlessly about Quiddtich. Bill glanced once or twice at her mark, Marietta growing anxious and still. He would quickly return his eyes to his daughter, who had moved on, with enthusiasm to the next subject. "So, what classes are you the most interested in?" Bill smiled again. Marietta was slowly warming up to him, but resented the man for being so infatuated with her scar. "I fancy potions and charms. Herbology can be fun, but mostly it's a bore." She nodded. Dominique laughed. "I remember latching on a Rigglebee Root to the professor's trousers." Marietta smiled, laughing faintly. "Professor Longbottom thought he was trying to steal it!" They both erupted into childish giggles, Bill himself chuckling.

The conversation afterwards was much more pleasant. Bill told stories about shell cottage, and Dominique whined in want. "Oh, I wish we could go.. Can we invite Marietta over sometime? Please?" She batted her eyelashes, clasping her hands together. Bill rolled his eyes. "You know I don't mind whoever you have over. It's your mother and that pigsty you call room that's your only restraint." Still, his eyes trained back to Marietta's wrist. Annoyed, she picked up her pillow, setting it on her lap with her mark underneath. Bill looked away immediately.

"I'm afraid I have to get going. It was nice meeting you, Marietta." Bill extended his left hand to shake. Marietta stared at it for a moment before looking back up at him. Hatred filled her eyes. "You too." She said curtly. Bill held his hand out for a few seconds longer until he realized she wouldn't oblige. With a heavy sigh, he looked at Dominique. She cocked her head, frowning. Bill sat down again. "Marietta... Might I have a word with you?" Dominique sighed exasperatedly. "No one ever tells me _anything_." She muttered, stalking out. Teddy was, by now, asleep in his cot. Stomach down, his head was facing the window. Bill closed his eyes before he spoke.

"Marietta, I know you've been through a lot, and that's why I need to ask you something." Marietta bit her lip, staying silent. Bill nodded slowly, his green eyes filled with pity. "If you would be alright with it, may I see your dark mark?" Marietta blinked. "W-Why?" She quickly stammered, more aggressively then she intended. She saw no reason for him to look at it. "I mentioned I was a cursebreaker, earlier, remember?" Marietta nodded slowly. "Well, it relates to that. The Death Eaters have been taking down the protective spells around Hogwarts. More and more has the 'Morsmorde' spell been coming to my attention. It's been used as a signal." His voice was a whisper as not to let anyone overhear. "It would help if I could look over it.. They say that the tattoo will slither just like a snake. It could tell us when they're planning on infiltrating the school… Please?" He added. Marietta was still hesitant, staring down. "I won't comment. It will help solve this whole situation. I just need to see it."

Marietta sighed. It wouldn't solve the whole situation. Solving the whole situation would mean that she would never again have to see her awful father. Charlie would return to her. Her mother would be back. The Death Eaters would be gone. What's more, Bill wouldn't be asking to see her mark. Everything would be perfect. But that would never happen. Bill wanted to see the proof of that. Closing her eyes, she moved away the pillow, holding out her wrist. Bill's warm hands ran over the mark slowly. Marietta chewed on the inside of her cheeks to keep herself from crying. Finally, Bill spoke. "Thank yo-" Marietta frowned, opening an eye to see why he stopped.

He was still staring at her arm. Marietta followed his gaze, biting back a whimper when she saw the black serpent and scull thickened, in inky bold, slithering back and forth hypnotically. She swallowed, shaking her head quickly. This meant the worst of what she feared. Tom was near. His Death Eaters were near. Her father was near. She wanted to jump out of the window and end it all. Bill put his arm around her shoulders. "You're okay, alright? The school is in good hands." He nodded quickly. He had just told her that the Death Eaters were going to attack. Hypocrisy wasn't the most comforting thing to her right now. Marietta frowned. Teddy was sitting up. "What is it, Bill?"

Bill glanced down at Marietta before looking back up at him. A fearful tension was beginning to build in her chest. She could almost feel the cold stare of a murderer behind the Death Eater mask. She could almost hear the screams of agony. She could almost taste the blood. She whisked away the memories and images, shivering. It hadn't happened. _It hasn't happened yet. _ She thought to herself. "Stay here. Keep each other safe. I need to speak with McGonnagal." He stood quickly, dashing through the curtains.

Teddy waved Marietta over. She grabbed her sleeve, pulling it down and dashing over. He opened his arms, patting the bed beside him. The clouds outside were darkening. "Marietta, what's going on?" She shook her head. She didn't want to show him her mark. He was the one person who didn't judge her for being what she was, and if he saw her mark, he may never forget. Teddy placed his hand on her arm. "Marietta… It's alright."

She's barely realized she was shaking. Tears were pricking at her eyes. Her feet bounced off the bottom of the cot. In that moment, Marietta froze. Her vision blurred slightly. In that moment, she realized what a child she was being. How resentful and unwilling to face her fears she was. How naïve and impulsive she often would be. Marietta closed her eyes. Teddy whispered. "Marietta..?" She didn't hear him. In her mind, she pulled up every last memory and stone she'd left unturned. Things that had made her cry and scream. People that made her cringe as their filthy, blood stained hands grasped her shoulder. Awkward and sickening. Agonizing and tearjerking. Her final memory rested on Charlie. His pale face and snowy eyes. His choppy, pan black hair. His thin lips curled into a grin.

At first, Marietta felt nothing. She wasn't crying, or holding herself. Her eyes were closed, but her vision was bright, as if she was looking into a pleasant light. Her lips curled up. All of it had lashed at her, but none of it had made any difference. She smiled. She felt the soft corners of her pink lips lift. Then she felt cold, wrinkled hands on her cheeks. Several pairs of tight hands gripping to her arms. Someone was saying her name. It was distant, at first, the voice echoey and indistinct. As it repeated, it gained volume and force. It was directly in her ear.

"Marietta?!" Her eyes snapped open. She was surrounded by people. Madame Pomfrey was about to put a potion to her lips. McGonnagal was bent close to her. Bill was directly behind her, his hands on her shoulders. Teddy's fingers were so tight around her arm, his knuckles were white. A heavy rain pounded against the window. They all sighed as her eyelids lifted.

"Was she cursed?"

"What's going on?!"

"SOMEONE! PLEASE _FEED_ THE GIRL!"

"Pomfrey, be _quiet!_"

"Are you alright?! What happened?!"

Marietta shook her head quickly. "I'm fine! What's happened?!" She looked around, unsure of where the urgent tone came from. The adults were still bickering, and Teddy leaned to her ear. "Your mark is still moving. You've just been sitting there for an hour… You wouldn't respond at all." He whispered. His voice was shaky. Marietta hugged him tight. "I'm alright. I'm alright." She assured him. Her voice was much more confident now. She began to feel that everything truly would be fine. Teddy sighed. "I was worried sick."

Bill noticed Marietta first, and pulled her away from Teddy. "We need to talk to you, kiddo. It'll be quick." Marietta nodded. " 'Course.." She said. Bill pointed back to her cot, and Marietta hobbled over, insisting to do so on her own. She climbed up by herself, and folded her legs beneath her. Bill sat on the bed beside her. "Hogwarts isn't the only place being stormed. The Ministry is in a state of hell right now, and so is most of the Wizarding world. We're going to need you to just stay _focused_, okay? We can't have you falling asleep like that again." He gripped her hand, looking into her mossy eyes. She nodded affirmatively, but frowned slightly. "What do you need me for?" She murmured, not wanting the bickering teachers by Teddy to overhear.

Bill shook his head. "I haven't the slightest. You seem like you may be of some help. Dom and James insist on it, anyways. You're the only Death Eater we have, Marietta. You just might be the loophole to extinguishing Lord Voldemort altogether. If your mark can direct us, then we might be able to save lives." He was gripping her by the arms now, his face only an inch from hers. Marietta glanced out the window, as the rain pelted against it furiously. Though she was growing fond of the Weasleys, she only wanted her brother back. Her dream made her realize how much she did long for him.

"I'll leave you to rest, now. Madame Pomfrey says you should be out by the end of the week." He enveloped her in a grizzly hug, and Marietta managed to hug him back. "Thank you, Mr. Weasley.." She said quietly. It felt better, to actually be thanking someone. The last few months had forced her into a dramatic setting of pain and angst. She'd barely had time to react to anything. Everything happened immediately after the next, like an evil, unceasing row of dominoes. Marietta was growing tired of sitting in her cot. She was forced to be blatantly lying around, as the world around her was rising into war and submitting itself to evil. As the adults left, she hopped out of her bed, sitting beside Teddy.

"I'm leaving." She didn't need anytime to consider this. Her mind had long been made up. She needed to find her brother. Bill himself had said that she could help. She knew all the secrets. They would be of no use to her on the outside. The only way to help was to destroy Tom. Teddy bolted up. She held her hands up as if to push away his objections. He held her face in his hands. "Then I'm coming with you." He smiled. Marietta arched her eyebrow. "Are you.. Sure you've fully considered that? Because changing your hair might not be the most helpful thing right now.."

Teddy rolled his eyes. "Oh, shut up. I'll get the Weasleys to join in on the fun. Then we can _really_ cause some hell." He winked. Marietta shook her head. "Alright, alright.. I just… I don't know what exactly what it is we have to do. I doubt we can stop them, Teddy. You don't even know any dark magic." Teddy shrugged. "Well… You never know. James is pretty handy with a wand. Talk to him sometime." He chuckled mischeviously. "What? What is it?" Marietta narrowed her eyes. She didn't like secrets being kept from her. "I shouldn't tell you. Just ask him to come along and see what he says. I'd help, but I only have a few hours 'til I can walk properly, and I'm not going to risk it."

"You're bloody mental…" She said under her breath. Teddy threw his arm around her neck, scruffing up her hair with the other. "OI!" She laughed, pulling at his arm. She wished he would stop, as she desperately needed to get away and speak with James, but he only kept on tickling her until Victoire walked in. Her bright, blue eyes darkened, and she scowled down on them. "Hiya, Vic!" Teddy grinned up at her, still holding Marietta hostage. She turned up her nose and walked back through the curtain. "She's probably jealous. I shouldn't be tickling other girls if I'm her boyfriend and all."

For the most peculiar reason, it hurt Marietta when he said that. He was dating Victoire? Marietta, of course, was supposed to be dating Jason, but never took that seriously. She was never really interested in romance, but it still felt strange, knowing that Teddy was. She laughed a final time before standing. "I'll see you, alright? I'm going to go find James." Teddy chuckled, wrinkling his nose, much how she always would. "See you later!"

She walked out of the room, and past the many students who were crammed, side by side, into infirmary beds. Her hand made it's way up to rub her scar, and she walked quickly, sighing in relief when she made her way out. No real effort had been made to clean up the halls. Chunks of stone and loose rock were scattered along the floor. Down the hall, an entire part of the wall was missing. Marietta shook her head, and began for the dungeons. Little did she know where she was really headed.


End file.
